


Your sick twisted smile - Teil 1

by Eamondi



Series: Your sick twisted smile [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), forced blowjob
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamondi/pseuds/Eamondi
Summary: Hisoka will endlich gegen Gon antreten. Aber ein unerwartetes Ereignis zwingt ihn dazu, seine wertvolle Frucht am Leben zu lassen. Anstatt ihn abzuschlachten, treten sie eine aufregende Weltreise an, welche sie mit der enthüllten Vergangenheit konfrontieren wird. Sind sie fähig sich zusammen zu reißen und sich ihren seltsamen und stets wachsenden Gefühlen, in Anbetracht einer herannnahenden apokalyptischen Katastrophe, zu stellen?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: Your sick twisted smile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hisogon Stuff





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hier nun das Original auf Deutsch, für jene, die es lesen mögen.  
> Viel Spaß und liebe Grüße an meine Leserschaft. <3  
> Jacky ♣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein riesiger Dank an meine allerbeste und unersetzbare Beta-Leserin Missingtales!  
> Schaut auch mal bei ihr rein! @Missingtales

"Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins Shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane" by In this Moment - Blood

Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht, als seine Faust sein Ziel traf. Zähe, dunkelrote Tropfen, die auf seiner blassen Haut kitzelten, als sie seine Wangen herabliefen. Gierig leckte er sich das Lebenselixier vom Mundwinkel. Normalerweise ein Lebenselixier, solange es in pumpenden, lebendigen Adern strömte. Nur für ihn nicht, für ihn war es das Lebenselixier, sobald es vergossen wurde, er es warm an seinen sensiblen Fingerspitzen kleben fühlte, den metallenen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge schmeckte oder es einfach nur fasziniert lächelnd beobachten konnte, wie es in kunstvollen Fontänen aus seinen Opfern sprudelte.

Hisoka lächelte tiefenentspannt. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her gewesen, seit er das letzte Mal das Licht in den Augen eines anderen Menschen erlöschen sah. Und es war noch länger her, dass er auch die Ursache dafür gewesen war.

Der leblose Körper des jungen Mannes, den er soeben getötet hatte, lag vor ihm. Gekleidet in einen dunkelgrauen Yukata, eine lange Katanascheide an seinem Gürtel befestigt. Seine Finger krallten sich noch im Tode in den staubtrockenen Boden. Wie erbärmlich.

 _Wie amüsant..._ , dachte sich Hisoka, als er achtlos über den nun uninteressanten Körper hinwegschritt und sich aufmachte, den Ort des Verbrechens zu verlassen. Auch wenn er als lizensierter Hunter Straffreiheit besaß, hatte er wenig bis gar keine Lust, sich mit irgendwelchen Schaulustigen herumzuschlagen. Zumindest heute nicht.

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag. Friedlich. Und Mutter Natur ließ die Meisen eine fröhliche Melodie zwitschern. In Anbetracht der Gräueltat, die hier stattgefunden hatte, wirkte das weiche, warme Licht der Sonne, welches sich in dem dichten Laub brach, surreal. Fast schon gehässig.

Hisokas Lächeln weitete sich noch ein bisschen. Es schien, als würde ihm die Sonne das Spotlight geben, das er für seine Show gebraucht hatte. Eine wahrhaft schöne Inszenierung. Schade eigentlich, dass sie niemand bewundern durfte.

Er spazierte weiter durch den dichten Wald. Die Absätze seiner eleganten, schwarzen Schiffschnabelschuhe hinterließen kleine Markierungen auf dem trockenen Waldboden.

_Und jetzt? Mir ist schon **wieder** langweilig…_

Hisoka seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die welligen, roten Haare, die ihm locker ins Gesicht hingen. Es musste doch irgendetwas für ihn zu tun geben!

Er hatte eigentlich all seine akuten Ziele erreicht. Er hatte ein Mitglied der Phantom-Truppe nach dem anderen eliminiert, bis nur noch Chrollo Lucilfer übrig geblieben war. Und auch ihn hatte er in einem erneuten Kampf besiegt, nachdem Chrollo ihn in der Himmelsarena, zumindest für ein paar Augenblicke, getötet hatte. Was für ein Event! Es durchzog ihn wie ein schriller Todesschrei, ein Geräusch, welches er zu seinen liebsten zählte, als er den Kampf in Gedanken Revue passieren ließ.  
Nachdem Chrollo nicht mehr auf die Fähigkeiten seiner Truppe und anderer Kämpfer hatte zugreifen können, weil er, Hisoka, sie alle getötet hatte, war Chrollo immer noch außergewöhnlich stark gewesen. Aufregend und begeisternd stark. Aber Hisoka hatte triumphiert, er hatte gesiegt, so, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Jetzt war Chrollo kaputt und nicht mehr interessant. Ein zerbrochenes Spielzeug, achtlos in eine Ecke geschmissen. Nein, Chrollo würde ihm keine Freude mehr bereiten können.

Aber er hatte ja noch mehr Spielzeuge…

 _Goooon…_ , stöhnte Hisoka in Gedanken, als ihm der junge Hunter einfiel. Dieser außerordentlich freundliche und mutige Junge, mit seinen schwarzen unbändigen Haaren und diesem Feuer in den Augen. Hisoka schüttelte sich erregt und spürte sündige Wollust in sich aufkommen.

Wie seine wertvolle Frucht sich wohl entwickelt hatte? War er reif?

Hisoka hatte den Wald hinter sich gelassen und blickte nun auf das ruhige Meer. Die Wellen brachen sich in kleinen schaumigen Verwirbelungen am Fuße der Klippe, an der er nun stand. Zu seiner Rechten erblickte er ein kleines Hafenstädtchen, nur wenige Kilometer von ihm entfernt.

_Ich muss dich sehen, Gon, ich muss sehen, ob du zu dem geworden bist, was ich brauche. Ich muss sehen, ob du reif bist, ob du stark bist und ob du endlich soweit bist, dass ich mich meiner Gier hingeben kann, das Kartenhaus, das dein Leben bildet, einzureißen und dich endlich zu ruinieren…♠_

Hisoka öffnete seine Lippen und leckte gemächlich und vor innerer Verzückung leicht zitternd über seine Oberlippe.

Der junge Hunter, den er als Gegner so sehr begehrte, konnte sogar noch eine größere und aufregendere Herausforderung sein als Chrollo. In ihm steckte so unendlich viel Potenzial!

Hisoka kicherte aufgeregt, ein kaltes und egoistisches Kichern, getrieben von seinem Drang und seiner Sucht, von dem fast schon urinstinktiven Verlangen, welches tief in ihm brodelte.

_Es wird fast schon eine Schande sein, dich zu schlachten, Gon… Aber ich kann nicht anders… Alles an dir erregt mich, es zu tun… Das freundliche Leuchten in deinen Augen, ich will einfach sehen, wie es verschwindet… nur wegen mir...♥_

Hisoka blickte mit großen, irren Augen die Klippe hinab, in den Abgrund, an dem er jetzt stand. Tief und gefährlich wie eben jener, der sich in ihm selbst, im dunkelsten Ort seiner Seele, vor vielen Jahren aufgetan haben musste. Das wahnsinnige Lächeln auf seinen Lippen offenbarte kleine Grübchen in seinen Wangen, welche gespenstige Schatten kreierten, die sein Gesicht noch unheimlicher wirken ließen.  
Hisoka wollte sofort zu Gon. Er musste sofort zu Gon. Sein Verlangen war gewaltig und der Wunsch, das Blut dieser Ausnahmefrucht zu vergießen und zu kosten, brachte ihn allein bei dem Gedanken schon fast zum Orgasmus.

Aber er musste sich bremsen. Er musste geduldig sein. Nur noch ein bisschen länger. Er musste sich zusammenreißen und seine wertvolle Frucht erst einmal aufspüren. Und er wusste auch schon genau, wo er mit seiner Suche anfangen musste - auf der Walinsel!

Hisoka hatte damals, nachdem er Gon das erste Mal begegnet war, alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um Informationen über ihn zu erlangen. Und er war natürlich fündig geworden. Er wusste, dass Gon mit seiner Tante und seiner Großmutter auf einer kleinen Insel wohnte. Der Walinsel. Die Insel hatte diesen Namen, weil sie tatsächlich aussah wie ein Wal, der gerade mit Korpus und Schwanz aus der Wasseroberfläche brach.

Hisoka versuchte seinen Atem zu regulieren und die Anspannung in seinen Muskeln zu vertreiben. Sein Hunger brannte sich so entschlossen durch seine Adern, wie Magma sich durch die Erdkruste zu sprengen wusste. Einen kühlen Kopf aber, den brauchte er jetzt!

Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu der kleinen Hafenstadt. Er würde das nächstbeste Schiff nehmen, welches ihn an sein Ziel führte. Und dann…

Dann würde er diese zuckersüße Frucht, sein wertvolles kleines Spielzeug, in Stücke zerreißen und alles von ihm niederschlagen, bis nicht einmal mehr ein Schatten seiner einstigen, furchtlos-mutigen, freundlichen Existenz zu erahnen war.

"Ohh jaaa....~♠”, stöhnte Hisoka laut. Frei von jeglicher Zurückhaltung oder Scham. Die sexuelle Erregung, die seine Blutgier, seine Kampfeslust mit sich brachte, war enorm und Hisoka begehrte sie. Er genoss, wie alleine der Gedanke an seine bevorstehende Schandtat ihm das Blut in die Lenden trieb. Er fand es geil, wie sein Schwanz pulsierte, wenn er sich Gon in all seiner wundervollen, wilden Pracht vor seinem inneren Auge vorstellte. Wie Gon sich furchtlos in den Kampf stürzen würde. Die kleinen Fäuste erhoben, den Blick fokussiert und willens zu siegen, jedoch elendig scheiternd.

"Mhhh...Gooon~♥”

Hisokas Reaktionen waren obszön, grundlegend verdorben und unvorhersehbar arglistig. Und er liebte es.

Er wandte sich von der ruhigen See ab und schritt gemächlich auf die kleine Hafenstadt zu. Bald, ja, sehr bald würde er sich unaussprechlich gut fühlen…


	2. Kapitel 2

"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way.  
When it hits it shakes me to the core" by Thousand Foot Krutch - Courtesy Call

_"Lass dir Zeit auf deinem Weg, richtig viel Zeit. Denn dort liegen ganz bestimmt sehr viele Dinge, die wichtiger sind, als das was du haben willst.”_

_Das waren die Worte, die Ging ihm damals gesagt hatte, als sie gemeinsam auf dem Weltenbaum saßen und sich zum ersten Mal so richtig unterhielten. Als sie sich Geschichten erzählten, die geöffnete Wolkendecke bestaunten und für ein paar Momente einfach nur Vater und Sohn waren. Diese eigentlich so einfachen Worte hatten sich tief in Gons Gedächtnis eingeprägt. Und dennoch hatte er sie bis heute nicht so recht verstanden._

_Er hatte versucht, sich daran zu halten. Er hatte sich entschleunigt, sich einfach mal zurückgelehnt und geschaut, was der Weg so mit sich brachte, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als wären die tollen Erfahrungen, die er so noch erlebt hatte, nicht das, was Ging damals gemeint hatte. Er dachte ursprünglich, dass Ging ihm mit auf den Weg geben wollte, dass es überall tolle Dinge zu entdecken gab, eine faszinierende Welt, Menschen und Kreaturen die es wert waren, stehen zu bleiben und einen genaueren Blick auf sie zu werfen. Aber irgendwie schien das nicht alles zu sein. Und ganz so bald würde Gon auch noch nicht verstehen, was sein Vater damit gemeint hatte. Vielleicht im Laufe dieser Geschichte, vielleicht auch erst ganz zum Schluss. Aber seid euch sicher, dass wir es gemeinsam herausfinden werden._

_*~*_

Gon atmete tief. Tief ein und aus. Die salzige See kribbelte in seiner Nase und sein Gesicht spannte sich unter der Konzentration, die er aufzubringen versuchte, merkwürdig an.

"Wenn du weiter so dumm aus der Wäsche guckst, Junge, dann bleibt dein Gesicht nachher noch so!", mahnte ihn ein alter Fischermann, der hier am Hafen zu tun hatte und lachte rau in seinen graumelierten Rauschebart.

"Ich muss mich konzentrierten, alter Mann! Da macht man nunmal so ein Gesicht", antwortete Gon missgestimmt und öffnete eines seiner Augen ein wenig, um den alten Mann aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten. Was dachte dieser sich denn, ihn bei seinem Training zu unterbrechen?

"He, Grünschnabel. Alles was du mit diesem Gesicht erreichst ist, dass du mich und meine Jungs zum Lachen bringst. Als wenn ein Kind wie du schon Nen lernen könnte. Lächerlich!" Er grunzte während er lachte und Gon verzog eine Schnute. 

Er hatte weder Zeit noch Lust, diesem starrsinnigen Fischermann zu erklären, dass er, Gon, schon längst Nen beherrscht hatte. Er hatte sein Nen verloren, damals, nachdem Alluka ihn geheilt hatte. Und genau aus diesem Grund saß er jetzt hier, die Beine im Schneidersitz verflochten, mit angestrengtem Gesicht und versuchte, sein Nen irgendwie wieder zu aktivieren.

Gon hatte schon eine Menge versucht. Hatte sich auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise verausgabt, war an seine Grenzen gegangen und musste sich irgendwann eingestehen, dass er bei vielen Dingen viel zu leichtsinnig gehandelt hatte. Ohne sein Nen war er wesentlich schwächer. Natürlich, er war noch immer in guter Form, aber ernsthaften Gefahren konnte er sich so nicht mehr entgegen stellen. Der Gedanke machte Gon irgendwie wütend und er ballte entschlossen die Faust.

"Du wirst schon sehen, alter Knacker! Eines Tages habe ich mein Nen wieder!" Diesen Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit beherrschte Gon in Perfektion, er war ein Willensmensch, das war er schon immer gewesen. Sachen, die er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog er einfach durch. Schnell aufgegeben hatte er noch nie und damit würde er auch heute nicht anfangen. 

Gon sprang auf, sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass der alte Mann ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Sein Training konnte er für heute sein lassen. Es wurde sowieso schon so langsam spät, die Sonne verabschiedete sich mit kühler werdenden Strahlen hinter den Baumwipfeln und seine Tante Mito hatte sicherlich schon etwas Leckeres auf den Tisch gezaubert.

"Wir sehen uns dann!" Gon warf einen letzten Blick zurück, grinste breit und hob seinen Daumen, während er sich zielstrebigen Schrittes auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Betrübt steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, sobald er sich sicher war, dass der Fischermann ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Es frustrierte Gon, dass er nach über einem halben Jahr noch keinerlei Fortschritt gemacht hatte, dass er nicht mehr wirklich mit seinen Freunden reisen konnte, auf Entdeckungstouren gehen konnte, einfach, weil er zu schwach war. Weil er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war, sich selber zu verteidigen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde, besonders Killua, sich für ihn in Gefahr begaben. Er musste sich schon selbst verteidigen können.

_Ein halbes Jahr ist schon vergangen und ich habe noch immer nicht den leisesten Schimmer meines Nens spüren können…,_ ging es Gon durch den Kopf. _Vielleicht sollte ich es nochmal irgendwie anders probieren…?_ Sein rechter Fuß erwischte einen kleinen Stein und kickte ihn ein paar Meter den staubigen Weg entlang.

_Ich muss noch mehr Erfahrungen sammeln. Nur auf der Walinsel zu bleiben ist zwar wirklich schön, hat mich aber leider noch kein Stück weiter gebracht!_

Er hob den Kopf und erblickte in der Ferne das Haus seiner Tante Mito, welches ihn wärmstens zu empfangen schien, als die untergehende Sonne es in ein orangerotes Licht hüllte.

Er lächelte gutmütig. Er liebte seine Familie, aber den Nervenkitzel eines Kampfes, stark zu sein und an seine Grenzen zu gehen, liebte er genauso sehr. Genau wie sein Vater. 

Diesen Abend würde er wieder mit seiner Familie verbringen, so wie alle Abende zuvor. Alles würde wieder harmonisch sein, es sei denn er würde sich über das Essen beschweren. Man würde ihn fragen, wo er mit seinen Gedanken wäre. Tante Mito durchschaute ihn immer sehr schnell, sie hatte einen Blick dafür, wie es ihm ging und ob ihn etwas beschäftigte. Und eigentlich liebte er sie auch dafür, aber wie konnte er ihr sagen, dass er sich bald von ihnen würde verabschieden müssen, um nach anderen Möglichkeiten zu forschen, die ihn seinem Nen näher bringen konnten? Es war eine gefährliche Aktion, die Walinsel zu verlassen, aber er hatte keine wirkliche Wahl.

Er würde sich noch ein paar mehr Gedanken machen müssen, vielleicht bei einem Spaziergang im Wald. Und danach würde er Tante Mito einweihen und sich in aller Ruhe erneut von ihr verabschieden. Es stach in seinem Herz. Tante Mito war seine Mutter. Sie hatte ihn aufgezogen und er verabscheute es, ihr immer so weh zu tun, wenn er ging. Aber er musste.

Seufzend ging er zurück zum Haus und verbrachte den Abend ganz genauso, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Harmonisch, herzlich und warm.

*~*

"Guten Morgen, Tante Mito!", rief Gon seiner Tante am nächsten Morgen fröhlich entgegen, welche gerade an der Küchentheke stand und eine überaus große Zucchini in Scheiben schnitt. Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, seine Gedanken bei einem Spaziergang zu sortieren und genau den würde er nun auch machen.

"Guten Morgen, Gon, du bist ja schon früh auf", lächelte sie ihm mit ihrem gütigen Blick entgegen. Sie sah ihn fast immer so an. Außer wenn sie wütend war. Aber das kam zum Glück nicht all zu oft vor. Gon schnappte sich nur eilig einen Apfel vom Tisch.

"Ich muss ja auch los! Warte nicht auf mich, Tante Mito, ich komme erst spät wieder, vielleicht auch erst morgen. Ich möchte im Wald spazieren gehen, meine Sinne schärfen und ein wenig nachdenken! Bis später!" Er stürmte aus der offenen Haustüre. Er wollte ihr nicht erklären, worüber er nachdenken musste. Und hätte er jetzt nicht eiligst das Haus verlassen, dann hätte er genau das machen müssen.

"Gon, vergiss deine...", begann Tante Mito, doch Gon war schon spurlos verschwunden.


	3. Kapitel 3

"My friends don't walk, they run" by Melanie Martinez - Mad Hatter

_Ja, ja, jaaa!!! Da ist er!_ Hisokas Gedanken überschlugen sich fast vor Freude, als er Gon erblickte. Dieser war gerade aus dem Haus seiner Tante gestürmt, diese Art zu rennen, würde er noch überall wiedererkennen. Furchtlos, euphorisch und zielstrebig.

"Gon, vergiss deine…”, hatte eine Frau noch hinterher gerufen, aber Gon hatte sie nicht mehr gehört. 

Das musste wohl Gons Tante sein, wie war ihr Name gleich? Moti? #Metoo? Hisoka schüttelte den unwichtigen Gedanken ab und verließ den hohen Ast der eher mickrigen Eiche, die im Vorgarten des Hauses wuchs. 

Hier lebte Gon also. Eine warmherzige Inselschönheit, doch etwas abgeschieden und renovierungsbedürftig. Die vereinzelten Beete sahen gewollt verwildert aus, mit Efeu, hohen Gräsern und bunten Blüten, die andere Menschen sicherlich für Unkraut gehalten hätten. Ein paar helle Laken hingen auf einer Wäscheleine und wogten langsam in der aufkommenden Brise. Nur zu gerne würde Hisoka einfach in das Haus gehen und sich in Gons Zimmer umsehen, aber er wollte ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Auf leisen Sohlen nahm er jetzt die Verfolgung auf und hielt dabei einen angemessenen Abstand ein, um die Situation erstmal zu beobachten. 

Gon war ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, das war Hisoka als allererstes aufgefallen. Von den kindlichen Proportionen war nicht mehr viel zu erahnen, wenngleich Gon auch noch nicht ausgewachsen schien. Wann immer Gon den Arm hob, um einen Ast beiseite zu halten, zeigte sich seine einsetzende schwarze Achselbehaarung. Die einst kleinen Hände waren kräftiger und sehniger geworden und die Adern erhoben die Haut, die sie bedeckte. Das Einzige, was herausstach, war Gons Po und seine Oberschenkel. Sie waren voluminöser als der sonst eher schlaksig-athletische Körper, vermutlich weil er ständig durch den Wald rannte. Hisoka spürte ein angeregten Schauer durch seinen Körper jagen. Seine wilde Frucht sah wirklich appetitlich aus!

Gon blickte aufmerksam in Hisokas Richtung, aber ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Es schien, als würde er einen Geruch wahrnehmen, denn seine Nasenflügel hoben und senkten sich sichtlich. Gon schnüffelte. Er erschnüffelte etwas, was er anscheinend nicht zuordnen konnte, etwas Neues in seinem sonst so vertrauten Wald.

_Ja, Gon. Das bin ich. Du riechst mich, nicht? Meinen süßen verlockenden Duft...Er ist besonders intensiv, weil ich dir nah bin. Ich bin dir sooo nah, ich kann die Neugier in deinen großen, warmherzigen Augen sehen…_

Es war ein Vabanquespiel, ein aufregendes risikoreiches Abenteuer, seiner wertvollen Frucht mit so wenig Abstand zu folgen, aber Hisoka konnte einfach nicht anders. Alles in ihm erzitterte und in seinem Mund sammelte sich vor lauter Gier der Speichel.

_Ich werde auf dich warten, ich werde mich dir präsentieren. Ich sorge dafür, dass du mich findest, an einem schönen Ort. Einem Ort, an dem ich dir deine Lichter auspusten kann… Kurz nachdem du mich unter Tränen angefleht hast, dein Leben zu verschonen…_

Hisoka hatte einen genauen Plan gefasst und bewegte sich tiefer in den Wald hinein, auch wenn er Gon dafür aus den Augen lassen musste. Aber er hatte das Lockmittel, das Gon direkt zu ihm bringen würde. Zu dem Ort ihres Schicksals. Zu seinem Podium, der Bühne, auf der er dieses sorgsam geplante Theater aufführen konnte. Ihr Drama, ihre Geschichte mit zweigeteiltem Happy End.

Das Lächeln auf Hisokas Lippen war so breit, dass seine Mundwinkel fast seine Ohren erreichten. Es war ein gefährliches Lächeln, es triefte vor Blutlust und Wahnsinn. Es offenbarte seine Besessenheit und seine Manie.

_Gooon...Komm zu mir…_

Er trat von dem dichten Wald auf eine große Lichtung. Die Sonne hüllte den kleinen See, der sich in der Mitte der Lichtung befand, in ein reflektierendes Schauspiel. Die Gräser die hier wuchsen gingen ihm etwas höher als bis zu den Knien und er ging langsam auf den See zu. 

_Das ist perfekt, einfach perfekt! Ein wunderschöner Ort für einen wunderschönen Kampf._

Jetzt brauchte er nur noch zu warten. Nur noch ein bisschen. Noch ein wenig Geduld und es würde endlich losgehen. Es rumorte in ihm, es brodelte, all seine Empfindungen, seine Vorfreude hämmerte aggressiv gegen seine noch gefasste Fassade in Anbetracht der bald beginnenden Show.

Mit eleganten Schritten kam er an dem See an, er stellte sich in Position. Nein, er posierte! Er legte seinen Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken, einen verführerischen Blick in den Augen, die Lippen von seiner Zunge angefeuchtet. Seine Hand drapierte er an der feminin zur Seite gestreckten Hüfte und straffte stolz die Schultern. Adonis in seiner unbändigen Schönheit und Prächtigkeit. 

Erhaben, gottgleich, Hisoka.


	4. Kapitel 4

"Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot" by Thousand Foot Krutch - Courtesy Call

Gon ging strammen Schrittes durch den Wald. Das Geäst war noch nicht allzu dicht und er wusste genau, dass er sich noch in den bekannten und ungefährlichen Gefilden befand.

Seine Füße machten keinen Laut auf dem mit Laub bedeckten Boden. Er intensivierte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Sinne auf ein Maximum und atmete kontrolliert und leise durch die Nase. Das feuchte Aroma des Waldes, die wilden Gerüche einiger Tiere und etwas sehr Süßes, was er nicht einzuordnen vermochte, kitzelte in seiner Nase.

Die Neugier entflammte sogleich und seine Füße trugen ihn bedacht, aber zielstrebig dem süßen Geruch entgegen.

Vorsichtig schob er Äste beiseite, achtete darauf sie nicht lautstark zu zerbrechen und bettete seine Füße vorsichtig auf astfreie Stellen des Boden. Er kam nur langsam voran, aber er roch, dass der Geruch sich kaum bewegte, also war dies wohl kein Problem.

_Ich kenne diesen Geruch irgendwo her..._ , kam es ihm in den Sinn, als er sich der Ursache näherte, der Geruch sich intensivierte und er die Komplexität besser erfassen konnte.

In der penetranten Süße lag nun auch eine kaum wahrzunehmende Herbe, etwas Schweres, was, wenn er direkt neben der Ursache stünde, ihn sicherlich einhüllen würde. Intensiv und fordernd.

Er schob einen weiteren Ast beiseite und erblickte eine große Lichtung. Hohe Gräser und Schilf umrandeten einen kleinen Wildteich, welcher im Licht der hochstehenden Mittagssonne glitzerte, sobald die Fische dort die Oberfläche durchbrachen und das Wasser in Bewegung versetzten. Diese Lichtung war ihm bekannt, hatte er hier doch schon einige Male seine Rute ausgeworfen, wenn auch recht erfolglos.

Das hohe Gras vor ihm bewegte sich ein wenig und er erblickte jemanden. Die Person hatte leuchtend rote Haare und stand in einer irgendwie schlüpfrig wirkenden Pose da, ehe sich seine, er war sich sicher, dass es ein Mann war, Hände unter sein eng anliegendes, dunkelgrünes, im Licht schimmerndes Oberteil schoben und es mit einer eleganten, sowie erotischen Bewegung nach oben zogen.

_Moment, erotisch?..._

Er schüttelte den Gedanken verwirrt ab. Die Muskeln, die sich ihm offenbarten, alarmierten seine Sinne. Diese Person konnte Gefahr bedeuten!

Gons Nerven waren zum Zerbersten gespannt. Langsam ließ er sich hinab in eine hockende Position, um die Situation längerfristig beobachten zu können. Das ungute Gefühl die Person zu kennen konnte er einfach nicht abschütteln. Und in der Sekunde, in der er geblinzelt hatte, war die Person plötzlich verschwunden. Gons Augen wurden groß und durchsuchten hektisch die nähere Umgebung des Sees.

_Wo ist er hin? Er war doch grade noch da!_

Er spürte einen bedrohlichen Schauer seinen Rücken hinaufkriechen, ein ungutes Gefühl, als wäre er in eine Falle getappt. Prompt erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm, spielerisch klar und irgendwie erfreut.

"Goooon~♥"

Der süße Geruch war nun überall und wie vermutet nebelte ihn die Schwere intensiv ein. Gons Herz schlug ungehemmt gegen seine Brust, beschleunigte seine Atmung und somit die Frequenz, mit der er den Geruch aufsog.

"Hisoka!", erkannte Gon ihn mit fast tonloser Stimme. Es gab nur einen Grund, wieso Hisoka hier sein konnte: Um den Kampf auf Leben und Tod einzufordern. Gon wagte es nicht, sich weiter zu bewegen. Seine Muskeln schmerzten vor Anspannung. Es war, als wäre er eine hilflose Beute, angelockt von einem süßen Pheromon und nun gefangen in einem Netz aus lustig pinkem Kaugummi.

Wäre dieser Fakt nicht so unglaublich lebensbedrohlich, hätte Gon vermutlich über die einfache Vorstellung lachen können. Dann hätte er das Netz einfach aufgegessen! Aber seine Situation war bitterer Ernst.

_Ich muss hier weg! Das ist sonst mein Ende…_ Gon war sich der Gefahr bewusst, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, richtig geraten! ~♣", ahmte der Magier einen Spielautomaten nach, bei dem man gerade gewonnen hatte. "Ein toller Jackpot, nicht?~♠" 

Hisokas Stimme kam immer näher und der träge Sing-Sang in seiner Stimme machte Gon nur nervöser.

"Hast du etwas Interessantes beobachtet, mein lieber Gon?~♥” Hisokas Stimme war nun direkt neben seinem Ohr und er erschauderte. "Hat dir meine kleine Showeinlage gefallen?~♥" 

_Ich habe Hisoka erotisch gefunden!_ Gons Lippen kräuselten sich angewidert und er rümpfte die Nase. Sein Körper machten Anstalten, sich erbrechen zu wollen. Mit aller Kraft unterdrückte er sein Würgen.

Zögerlich wagten Gons Augen sich jetzt, nach rechts zu sehen und im Augenwinkel tauchte Hisokas linke Gesichtshälfte auf, auf exakter Höhe seines eigenen Gesichtes.

Seine Augen erfassten noch jedes Detail. Die geschwungen Lippen des Rotschopfes, verzogen zu einem verrückten Grinsen, die Härchen auf seiner Oberlippe, fein und hell, die gerade, schmale Nase die spitz zulief und deren Flügel sich beim Atmen leicht hoben und senkten, das blaue Tränensymbol auf seiner Wange und dann sein Auge, welches ihn kalt verhangen und irgendwie begierig anblickte.

"Ohhh Gon~♥", schnurrte Hisoka neben ihm, "Dieser Blick! Oh, wie du dich freust mich zu sehen! Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen, weißt du? Nun sieh dich an, sprachlos vor Freude...~♦", flüsterte er zuckersüß triefend und kam Gons Gesicht immer näher.

Das war sein Moment! Gon nahm all seinen Mut und seine Kraft zusammen und schlug Hisoka mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, um dann davonrennen zu können.

"Ein bedauernswerter Versuch, Gon”, sagte Hisoka mit nun gelangweilter und monotoner Stimme, nachdem er seinen Schlag abgefangen hatte. Er hielt sein Handgelenk fest. ”Das ist doch nicht alles was du zustande bekommst, oder? Das wäre äußerst enttäuschend...~♠" 

Hisokas Tonfall machte Gon wütend und die kalte Hand, die ihn berührte, schickte ihm einen weiteren Ekel durch den Körper. Die blasslila lackierten, spitzen Fingernägel des Älteren drückten sich schmerzhaft in sein Handgelenk.

"Huh? Dachtest du ernsthaft, dass du vor mir fliehen könntest?~♦", kam es von Hisoka und der Druck seines Griffes intensivierte sich. Er spürte den Schmerz bis tief in seine Knochen, welche kurz davor waren, unter dem Druck zu bersten.

Endlich fand Gon seine Stimme wieder. "Hey Hisoka!” Er kämpfte gegen den eisernen Griff, doch er tat sich damit nur noch mehr weh. "Lass mich los!" Um ihn mit ernsthafter und aufrichtiger Miene entgegen zu blicken, drehte er seinen Kopf zu Hisoka. "Argh...Ich würde nie halbherzig gegen dich vorgehen!", versicherte er Hisoka. Wenn er schon starb, dann wenigstens ohne sich irgendwelche Blöße zu geben.

"Und jetzt lass mich los, damit ich dir das endlich beweisen kann!” Gon wusste selber nicht, wieso er so unfassbar dumm war, Hisoka auch noch zu provozieren. Aber alles in ihm schrie, dass er kämpfen musste. Seine Chance auf Flucht hatte er vertan.

"Hmm? Ist dem so?~♣" kam es amüsiert von Hisoka. "Dann frage ich mich aber, seit wann du so _unfassbar_ schwach bist, mein süßer Gon.~♦"

"Nenn mich nicht süß!”, polterte Gon und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. ”Und schwach bin ich auch nicht!”

"Ich finde es unglaublich süß, dass du denkst, nicht schwach zu sein.~♠"

"Ich bin nicht schwach!”, wetterte Gon weiter. "Ich habe nur kein Nen mehr!”

Hisokas Gesichtszüge entglitten sofort, weggefegt war das Grinsen, ersetzt durch Entsetzen, oder zumindest einen Ausdruck, der Gon neu war.

"Ich glaube ich habe ein Dejavú~♥”, gestand Hisoka kopfschüttelnd, doch schon wenige Augenblicke später hatte er sich wieder gefasst. 

Gon verstand nicht. "Ein Dejavú?”

"Ein Dejavú ist, wenn man…~♠”, begann Hisoka zu erläutern.

"Ich weiß was ein Dejavú ist!”

"Dann brauch ich dir ja nicht weiter zu erklären, wieso diese unerwartete Wendung mir ganz und gar nicht gefällt~♥”, grollte die sonst so spielerisch klare Stimme Hisokas jetzt gefährlich. Mit einem Ruck erhob dieser sich und zog Gon mit sich. Grob wurde er gegen den Baum gedrückt, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte.

"Goooon.~♥", raunte Hisoka noch tiefer. Die Blutlust in ihm pulsierte so stark, dass Gon Todesangst bekam. Er wollte wegrennen. Fliehen. Sich verstecken, wie ein verängstigtes kleines Kaninchen. 

"Na los, sag es nochmal!~♠”, forderte Hisoka. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien kalt und auf eine ruhige Art und Weise bösartig.

"Ich habe kein Nen mehr! Das habe ich gesagt!” 

Gon hörte einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und er wurde gegen einen anderen Baum geschleudert, spürte eine seiner Rippen unter dem Aufprall brechen und blieb dort schmerzlich atmend liegen. 

"Wehr. Dich. Endlich!~♥", forderte Hisoka, jedes Wort betonte er einzeln. Der blutrünstige Mistkerl schien ihm nicht zu glauben.

Gon stand ächzend auf. Eine Hand an der Rippe, die andere zu einer Faust erhoben, blickte er Hisoka so mutig und furchtlos entgegen, wie es eben ging.

"Dann komm doch her!”, rief er. Er wusste selber, wie lebensmüde er war. Doch das konnte ihm jetzt auch egal sein.

_Dann sterbe ich eben, aber nicht ohne Hisoka mit mir zu reißen! Jawohl!_

Gon schnappte nach Luft, als er plötzlich eine Hand an seiner Kehle spürte und sich seine Luftröhre unter Hisokas enormer Kraft zusammendrückte. Blitzschnell war Hisoka auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn an den Baum gedrückt.

"Na los, Gon! Wehr dich, Gon! Gooon…~♦" forderte Hisoka immer gebieterischer. Der letzte Ausruf kam einem animalischen Grollen nahe und seine nackte Brust schien unter dem Geräusch zu vibrieren.

"Hgghhhh..." Gon schnappter nach Luft. "His-…” Doch er brachte den Namen seines Peinigers nicht mehr über die Lippen.

"Du wirst dein Nen zurückbekommen! Du wirst gegen mich kämpfen und mir Freude bereiten, hörst du? Du gehörst mir, Gon. Alles an dir gehört mir! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du wertlos für mich wirst, Gon. Du bist einfach zu vielversprechend!~♥" Hisokas Stimme erzitterte aufgeregt in seinem Monolog und er bekam sein übliches krankes Grinsen wieder, man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er einen Plan hatte. Einen der für ihn, Gon, nicht gut enden würde.

Gon rang nach Luft und seine Sicht verschwamm unter aufkommenden Sternchen. Er kratzte Hisokas Unterarme gnadenlos blutig bei dem Versuch, sich zu befreien. Wäre er noch im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte, hätte er sicher bemerkt, dass die Hautfetzen unter seinen Fingernägeln sich wie Papier anfühlten.

Hisoka kam seinem Gesicht näher und flüsterte in spielerisch leichtem Sing-Sang:"Wir werden eine tolle Zeit haben, Gon...~♥" Jetzt lockerte sich sein Griff und gierig sog Gon die überlebensnotwendige Luft ein. Hisokas Atem, den er dabei in sich aufnahm, vernebelte ihm die Sinne. Es war, als wäre man soeben in einen Süßigkeitenladen hineingelaufen. Süß, erschlagend. Gon war völlig überwältigt und gefangen von all den verlockenden Gerüchen und gepaart mit der Wärme und der Feuchtigkeit, bildete sich eine unangenehme, angewiderte Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen.

Schlagartig veränderte sich Hisokas Blick. Er schien seine Reaktion bemerkt zu haben.

"Oh Gon...~♥", erklang seine Stimme nun wesentlich rauer, fast schon stöhnend.

"Deine Reaktionen auf meine pure Anwesenheit sind spektakulär!~♠"

Gon hatte indes endlich wieder genug geatmet, um mehrere Sätze aneinanderhängen zu können. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du da redest, aber ich werde sicherlich nicht mit dir kommen! Ich werde mein Nen auch ohne dich wieder bekommen, glaub mir! Und dann werde ich dich fangen, Hisoka, und du wirst eingesperrt! Für all das was du den Menschen bisher angetan hast. Für all die Leben die du so sorglos ausgelöscht hast!”, warf Gon Hisoka entgegen. Voller Überzeugung und Mut. Stark und aufrichtig. Hisoka legte langsam den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte ungehemmt, sein Kehlkopf drückte sich vibrierend gegen die fast weiße Haut.

"Deine Aufrichtigkeit ist bemerkenswert, Gon. Doch ich bezweifle stark, dass du jemals in der Lage sein wirst mich zu fangen. So sehr mir der Gedanke gefällt, dass wir zwei ein so aufregendes Spiel spielen, du wirst mich schon töten müssen…~♠” Der erregte Unterton verstörte Gon zutiefst. Er fand es abartig. Genau, Hisoka war verstörend und abartig. Gons Miene offenbarte seine offenkundigen Gedanken. 

"Oh Gon, genau das ist es was ich will...Dich, diesen Gesichtsausdruck, alles davon… Aber es dauert mir zu lange darauf zu warten, dass du dein Nen selbstständig wieder erlangst. Verzeih mir meine Ungeduld...~♠" Hisokas Tonfall klang gespielt versöhnlich, doch sein Blick verdüsterte sich.

Hisoka drückte ihn nun mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen den Baum, die Hand noch immer an seiner Kehle. Gon versuchte den warmen und schweren Körper von sich zu drücken. Die sensationelle Variation an Gerüchen, die Hisoka verströmte, umgab Gon nun so intensiv, dass er tief schlucken und sich enorm auf das Atmen konzentrieren musste, um nicht vor lauter Aufregung ohnmächtig zu werden. 

Er spürte, wie sein Rücken sich an der Rinde des Baumes aufschürfte, wie abgebrochene Zweige sich unangenehm in ihn bohrten und er spürte etwas sehr Seltsames gegen seinen Bauch drücken.

_Ist das etwa….Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?_


	5. Kapitel 5

"You smell just like vanilla, you taste like buttercream  
You're filling up my senses with empty calories" by Melanie Martinez - Cake

Auf Hisokas Augen lag ein Schleier, etwas, was Gon schon einmal gesehen hatte. An dem Tag ihres Kampfes, als er auf Hisoka zugestürmt war, wenige Sekunden, bevor seine Faust in Hisokas Gesicht gekracht war. Damals wusste er noch nicht, was er beobachtet hatte. Heute war er sich dessen bewusst. Hisoka war sexuell erregt. Und das, was Gon an seinem Bauch spürte, war die körperliche Manifestierung ebenjener Erregung.

"Gooon...~♥", gurrte Hisoka ihm ins Ohr. Der Atem war heiß. Gon schluckte. Die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich alarmiert auf.

_Das läuft gewaltig schief!_

"Das ist gut...soo guuut...Gooon~♥"

Gon spürte, wie Hisokas Schoß sich an seinem rieb und wie er unter dieser Tortur Panik entwickelte. Sich nicht mal so sicher warum, wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich seine Situation gerade nochmal um Längen verschlimmert hatte. Auf eine abgefuckt-ekelhafte Art.

"Hisoka, lass mich gehen!”, forderte Gon. "Na los!" Er begann sich zu winden, bäumte sich auf, drückte mit seinen Händen gegen die harte nackte Brust vor sich. Was auch immer gerade in Hisokas Kopf abging, er war sich sicher, das war nichts was er weiter erkunden wollte.

"Mhhh...~♥", kam es ungezügelt über die leicht geöffneten grinsenden Lippen und Gon fragte sich, wie oft diese Lippen wohl schon das Blut unschuldiger Menschen gekostet hatten.

"Gooon...~♥", stöhnte Hisoka erneut, eindringlich. "Wieso sollte ich dich gehen lassen? Wo es doch gerade so spaßig wird!~♣"

"Was...was redest du da?" Gon schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, ehe er eine kühle Hand über seinen Körper streichen spürte. "Was machst du da? Hisoka!" Die spitzen Nägel strichen seine Schulter hinab, langsam über seine Brust. "Was soll das werden? Hör sofort auf!” Mit einem Mal vergruben die spitzen Nägel sich in dem sensiblen Fleisch seiner Hüfte. Gon japste erschrocken auf, obwohl er die Bewegungen mit seinen Augen verfolgt hatte. Hisokas Finger hatten eine Spur noch unergründeter Sehnsüchte hinterlassen.

Hisoka beugte sich vor, seine Lippen streiften federleicht Gons Ohrläppchen.

"Ich zeige dir, was du in mir zum Vorschein bringst, Gon.~♠” Hisokas Stimme klang wie ein drohendes Versprechen und die roten Strähnen, die Gon jetzt im Gesicht kitzelten, züngelten auf seiner Haut, wie die Flammen der Hölle peitschten mussten.

_Oh fuck! Nein! NEIN!_

"Hisoka! Ich warne dich…” Gon sog erschrocken Luft in seine brennenden Lungen, als er einen festen Griff in seinem Schritt spürte.

"Jaaaa…~♥”, kommentierte Hisoka seine Reaktion.

_Das ist verkehrt, ganz falsch! Das darf nicht passieren…!_

Gon spürte wie seine Kehle losgelassen wurde und kurz darauf einen höllischen Schmerz an seiner Brustwarze, ein Kneifen! Er stöhnte gequält auf, kniff die Augen zu, nur um kurz darauf einen Druck auf seinen Lippen zu spüren. Oh, süßer Nektar der Götter! Eine begierig samtige Zunge stieß vor. Er biss reflexartig zu und schmeckte Blut. Ein erregtes Stöhnen war die Antwort.

_Dieser kranke Bastard! Ihm gefällt das sogar! FUCK!_

Er wollte auch nicht nichts tun! Als er spürte wie Hisoka sich kurz zurückzog, biss er wieder feste zu, diesmal erwischte es Hisokas Unterlippe.

"Mhhhhh, Gon...Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch auf die harte Tour stehst…~♥”

_Auch?_

Gons Kopf flog zur Seite, als er eine schallende Ohrfeige kassierte. Seine Wange brannte und es fiepte laut in seinen Ohren. Aus Reflex hatte er die Hände von Hisokas Brust genommen, um sich den Kopf zu halten. Alles verschwamm für einen kurzen Moment. Die großen faszinierten Augen, die Hisoka bei seinem Anblick machte, nahm er nur am Rande wahr.

"Ich **_liebe_ ** es, wenn du dich so gegen mich wehrst!~♣”, hauchte die raue Stimme wieder in sein schmerzlich brennendes Ohr.

_Liebe? Was konnte dieser kranke Mistkerl schon über Liebe wissen?_

"Was weißt du schon über Liebe!”, äußerte Gon seine Gedanken und holte aus, um Hisoka den Schlag zurück zu geben. Er kämpfte wie ein streunender Kater, unkontrolliert und wild. Er zerkratzte Hisokas Gesicht, seine entblößte Brust, schlug ihn mehrfach ins Gesicht. Und plötzlich hielt er still. Die Hand, die Hisoka noch immer in seinen Schritt drückte, fing gewaltsam an sich zu bewegen. Auf und ab. Immer wieder. Gon schlug sich die Hände auf den Mund, ein unterdrücktes Grummeln kam ihm dennoch über die Lippen, seine Lider schlossen sich gequält, sein Atem presste sich gewaltsam an den angespannten Nasenflügeln vorbei.

"Ach. Du hast Recht. Was weiß ich schon von Liebe~♥", plauderte Hisoka, ehe seine Stimme wieder tiefer tönte. "Aber ich weiß eine Menge über Lust...über Verlangen und Erregung...und das, was ich da unter meiner Hand spüre, ist ziemlich eindeutig. Du bist erregt, Gon~♠" Die Stimme war ruhig, lauerte abwartend in Gons Ohrmuschel. " **_Ich_ ** errege dich...~♦”

_Ich bin erregt…? Ich bin erregt! Du verräterisches Stück nutzlosen Fleisches!_ Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er riss geschockt die Augen auf. Direkt vor ihm die vertrauten gelben Augen von Hisoka. Sie waren aufmerksam geöffnet, fasziniert von dem, was sie sahen. Glasig von der eigenen Erregung. Und auf eine Art und Weise fokussiert, wie es nur ein Jäger zustande brachte. Ein Anvisieren, ein Einrasten, das Festbeißen des Blickes. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich kaum und Gon hätte schwören können, dass die Zeit für einen Moment innehielt.

Gon hatte nicht wirklich auf seine Erregung geachtet. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich gegen den geisteskranken Mörder zu wehren, der sich gerade über ihn hermachen wollte. Kämpfte gegen die Todesangst an, sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass jede seiner Handlungen seine letzte sein konnte. Und trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen?, war Gon hart geworden.

Gon ließ seine Hände sinken, stemmte sich wieder gegen Hisokas Brust. "Ich bin nicht erregt!", versuchte er Hisokas Worte zu entkräften und sich selber von der Wahrheit zu entfernen.

"Ach Gon, das ist doch kein Grund sich zu schämen...~♥” Hisoka grinste breit, die schmalen Augenbrauen hoben sich amüsiert und mit einem Ruck zog er Gons Hosen nach unten und umpackte zügig dessen Glied. Er fing an, es hart und aber langsam zu pumpen.

"Nghhhhh….” Gon versuchte ein lautes, animalisches Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. So ein Geräusch war ihm noch nie entflohen! Das konnte wirklich nicht wahr sein! Sein Körper reagierte so verräterisch und er hasste ihn dafür.

"Sieh nur... Wie perfekt dein kleiner Schwanz in meine Hand passt.~♥" Ein Daumen strich flüchtig über Gons sensible Penisspitze. "Arghhh!”, entkam es Gon leise und Hisoka küsste ihn.

Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, ein Schnappen nach seinen Lippen, ein gieriges Lecken über die gereizte erogene Haut und ein Griff an die erhitzte, schmerzende Wange.

"Oh Gott. Nicht…” Das, was Gon als Widerstand geplant hatte, war nur noch eine Illusion, ein Abbild seines Wunschdenkens, sein Gehirn war nicht in der Lage die zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Gefühle in Einklang zu bringen: Sexuelle Erregung und Todesangst. Und das Gefühl, welches unglücklicherweise den Kürzeren zog und ausgeblendet wurde, war die Angst.

"Das ist... so falsch…”, wimmerte Gon jetzt.

"Und doch fühlt es sich sooo gut an... **_verboten_ ** gut, nicht?~♦”, stimmte Hisoka ihm mit heiserer Stimme zu. Gon merkte, wie etwas zwischen ihren Körpern geschah. Sein Glied wurde kurz losgelassen, bis er erneut Haut auf seiner spürte. Es fühlte sich anders an, samtig und zugleich hart. Er schluckte, bevor er den Kopf senkte um zwischen ihre Körper zu sehen. Was er erblicken würde, hatte er sich denken können, es aber tatsächlich zu sehen, war verstörend.

_Das ist der bei weitem schlimmste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben! Lieber Gott, mach das es aufhört!_

Hisoka hielt sie jetzt beide fest in der Hand. Er hatte eine große Hand, mit langen und schmalen Fingern. Und diese Finger waren kräftig. Und sie umschlossen ihre erregten Glieder, die somit fest aneinander gepresst wurden. Gon fühlte wie ihm Blut in die Wangen und die Lenden schoss.

"Das ist abartig…”, presste er gequält hervor.

" _Du_ bist abartig! Krank und pervers und geisteskrank…”, spuckte er Hisoka entgegen.

"Ach, findest du? Du reagierst genauso wie ich... bist du dann nicht auch abartig?~♥”, betonte Hisoka das letzte Wort und kam seinem Gesicht ganz nah. Der süß schmeckende Atem kam ihm in Stößen entgegen, im gleichen Takt wie die pumpenden Bewegungen, die Hisoka jetzt wieder vollzog.

"Uhhhhh…”, stöhnte Gon ein weiteres Mal. Er konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Er versuchte es so gut er konnte, aber die Reaktionen seines Körpers waren so intensiv. Aber er unterdrückte den Drang, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, geschweige denn es zu genießen.

Ein weiteres schmatzendes Schnappen nach seinen Lippen. Ein Eindringen zwischen seine nun aufeinander gepressten Lippen. Hisokas Zunge, die sich ihren Weg bahnte, alle Barrieren überwand um sich zu holen, wonach sie verlangte. Gon fühlte sich wund und verwundbar. Seine Wange, seine Lippen, sein Glied und sein Nippel brannten. Und diese verfluchte Rippe, die ihm das Atmen zusätzlich schwer machte.

Hisokas andere Hand griff in Gons Haare, zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er spürte die Lippen, die Zunge, an seinem Hals, an seinem Ohr. Heiß und schnell. Zack, ein Biss mit scharfen Zähnen in seine empfindliche Schulter.

"Ouch!” Gon versuchte Hisoka wieder von sich zu drücken. "Nicht!", keuchte er. "Aufhören…”

"Nicht aufhören? Du solltest dir genau überlegen was du dir wünscht, Gon…~♥” Hisokas Stimme brannte auf der Bisswunde und fütterte die Panik in Gon weiter. So hatte er das doch gar nicht gemeint!

Hisoka drehte jetzt spürbar auf. Seine Bewegungen wurden noch schneller und härter. Sein Griff war schmerzhaft und als Gon aus Versehen runter geschaut hatte, würgte er beim Anblick von Hisokas Erektion, die gegen seine pulsierte. Seine Haare zogen unangenehm, Hisoka hatte ihm sicher schon ein paar Haare ‘raus gerissen, so brutal war er. Der Mund des verrückten Mistkerls arbeite sich wieder exzessiv Gons Hals hinauf, über seine Wange, zurück zu seinen wunden Lippen.

Unbarmherzig wurde er gegen den Baum gedrückt, seine Rippe stach, die Lippen küssten, leidenschaftlich, besitzergreifend, Gon war nicht mehr fähig zu reagieren. Etwas in ihm tief in seinen Lenden zog unangenehmer und erbitterter als seine Wunden. Es war dieses Gefühl, ähnlich wie das was er hatte, bevor er seine Morgenlatte loswurde, aber so viel intensiver, überwältigend und zugleich angsteinflößend.

_Nein! Nein, bloß nicht! Stop! STOP!_

"Fuck! FUCK! Nein!”, fluchte Gon, seine Stimme war heiser und rau. Er lehnte seinen Kopf in die starke Hand die ihn hielt.

"Lass es zu…Komm für mich...~♥”, befahl Hisoka, er klang amüsiert und zufrieden. Doch das würde Gon nicht zulassen. Er würde es einfach nicht tun! Er würde…

KLATSCH! Etwas ließ seine Haare los und ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn brutal im Gesicht und er kam. Heftig. Eruptiv.

Sein Gesicht wurde sofort wieder gerade gerückt, eine unnachgiebige Hand an seinem Kinn. Als er seinen Mund öffnete um wegen des Orgasmuses zu stöhnen und wegen der Schmerzen zu stöhnen, stöhnte er stattdessen in Hisokas gierigen Mund, der sich wieder auf seinen gepresst hatte. Er hörte, wie auch Hisoka in diesen Kuss, oder was auch immer das war, seufzte, er spürte die Vibration in seiner Kehle. Und Gon ließ es zu. Für ein paar wenige Sekunden, die Sekunden, in denen sein Schwanz seinen Samen gegen Hisokas nackten Bauch spritzte, ließ er den Kuss zu, die heiße Zunge, den süßen Geschmack, er bewegte sich all dem entgegen, stupste zum ersten Mal mit der eigenen Zunge zurück.

Sein eigener Bauch wurde ebenfalls von einer warmen und klebrigen Flüssigkeit getroffen und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur seine eigene war. Kaum das sein Orgasmus abgeflacht war, schubste er Hisoka entrüstet von sich.

Er starrte Hisoka an. Wütend und ungläubig und für einen kurzen Augenblick entrückt. Und Hisoka blickte zurück. Mit einem breiten und selbstgefälligen Grinsen, die Hand die ihre Glieder umschlossen hatte erhoben, leckte er genüsslich ihre Liebessäfte ab. Pikant und obszön. Ekelhaft.


	6. Kapitel 6

"We'll never get free  
Lamb to the slaughter  
What you gon' do  
When there's blood in the water?" by Grandson - Blood // Water

Nach wenigen Stunden der Reise sah sich Hisoka einem Gebäude gegenüber, dessen steinerne Fassade in zwei Etagen vor ihm empor ragte, die Fensterrahmen waren aus dunklem Ebenholz und Hisoka war sich sicher: Das sollte ihr neues Heim werden. Zumindest für die kommenden Tage. 

Mit Gon auf der Schulter begab er sich über den gepflegten Kiesweg bis hin zur Eingangstür. Das alte kupferne Schloss war kein Hindernis. Eine geschickte Bewegung und ein leises Klicken ertönte. Hisoka brauchte keine Schlüssel. 

So trat er in den eher engen und gedrungenen Flur und verschloss sorgsam die Tür hinter sich. Sollte sein kleiner Schützling bald erwachen, sollte dieser ja nicht gleich wieder ausbüxen!

Er folgte dem Flur geradeaus, ging an zwei dunklen, mit Schnitzerein verzierten Nussholztüren vorbei und trat dann durch eine milchige Glastür in den Wohn-Essbereich.

Dort saß ein älteres Ehepaar. "Hallo zusammen!~♥” Unschuldig hob Hisoka eine Hand zum Gruß. Die Frau, ihr nichts ganz ergrautes Haar zu einem Dutt gebunden, saß am Esszimmertisch und hatte anscheinend bis gerade Kartoffeln geschält.

"Oh, hier wird gekocht! Da bleiben wir doch gerne länger…~♥”, sprach er freudig und ließ dann seinen Blick zu dem Mann gleiten. Dieser saß, einen fusseligen Bademantel tragend, auf dem Sofa, die Füße auf einem kleinen Hocker, und hielt eine Zeitung in den Händen.

"Wer sind Sie? Raus aus meinem Haus!”, schrie der alte Mann auch schon aufgebracht und fuchtelte wild mit der Zeitung umher, während er sich mühsam erhob. Doch weit kam er nicht, kaum dass er das Sofa verlassen hatte, durchquerte ein leises Surren den kurz still gewordenen Raum und eine Pik Sieben steckte ein Augenzwinkern später in dem faltigen Hals des Mannes. Dieser sackte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Knie. Mit bebenden Fingern und einem schockierten Gesichtausdruck zog er die Karte heraus. Ein folgenschwerer Fehler. Das Blut quoll in immer voluminöseren Schwällen aus seiner Halsschlagader. Feuchte rote Bahnen auf dem abgetragenen Bademantel bezeugten das Schauspiel eines faszinierenden Ablebens.

Hisoka ging auf den Mann zu und nahm ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand, ehe er bewunderte, wie dieser ein letztes Mal gurgelte und sich bei dem Versuch zu atmen kleine Blutbläschen in der Wunde bildeten. Der Mann kippte vornüber und blieb dann reglos liegen.

Hisoka drehte die Zeitung ein paar Mal hin und her und verzog die Augen zu prüfenden Schlitzen. "So eine Schande, ich hatte mich sehr darauf gefreut beim Essen Zeitung zu lesen, aber jetzt ist sie voller Blut!~♣” Er sah zurück zu der Frau und grinste bei ihrem Anblick.

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht zu einem Schrei verzogen, machte aber keinen Mucks. Sie starrte auf ihren leblosen Mann. Ihre Hände zitterten so stark, dass sie ihr Schälmesser fallen ließ.

"Wann ist das Essen fertig?~♥”, fragte Hisoka beiläufig. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten kurz nach oben, so sehr amüsierte ihn die ungläubig verzogene Fresse der alten Frau.

Er ließ Gon recht sorglos auf die große Sofalandschaft fallen. Der hellbraune Stoff schmeichelte der kupfernen Haut.

Langsam ließ Hisoka die Schulterkreisen und mit einer hektischen Kopfbewegung erschallte ein lautes Knacken. Gon hatte einiges an Gewicht zugelegt. Hisoka gluckste bei dem Gedanken.

Mit einem Blick auf die bisher stumm gebliebene Frau, sprach er weiter: "Ach Mensch, wo bleiben denn nur meine Manieren! Ich habe uns ja gar nicht vorgestellt! Ich bin Hisoka, Hisoka Morow, und das da…~♠”, er zeigte mit locker ausgestrecktem Daumen auf seine bewusstlose Beute, "...das ist Gon, Gon Freecss, er ist mein …  **_Geliebter_ ** .~♥” Er kicherte leise auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz zu Gon. Nachdem er ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, beugte er sich zaghaft hinunter und leckte genüsslich quer über Gons Gesicht und hinterließ dabei eine feuchte Spur vom Kinn bis zum Augenwinkel.

"Er ist herrlich, nicht? Wunderschön und pur. Und er gehört nur mir!~♣” Er sprach, als würde er zu der Frau sprechen, aber eigentlich hatte er es für sich gesagt.

Die Frau starrte ihn noch immer ungläubig an. Die Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, sie schien verstört und zugleich schimmerten ihre trüben Augen wässrig. Hisoka spürte die Gefühle der Frau, sie umgaben ihn wie eine wärmende Decke. Sie hüllten ihn ein. Er hatte sie sich verdient.

"Sie sollten mir auch Ihren Namen verraten, alles andere wäre sehr unhöflich.~♥” Er blickte die Frau an, sein Grinsen lag noch immer auf den Lippen. Sachte zog er Gons Körper näher zu sich, bettete den Kopf in seinen Schoß und strich mit spitzen Nägeln die weiche Kehle entlang. Es war eine Drohung. Und die Frau hatte sie verstanden.

"Kazuko”, brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme über die Lippen, so schnell, dass Hisoka sie fast nicht verstanden hatte. "Tun Sie ihm nichts.”

"Kazuko.~♥”, wiederholte er ihren Namen langsam. “Das ‘Kind des Friedens’, huh?~♠” Er gluckste amüsiert. "Scheint bisher ja ganz gut funktioniert zu haben.~♣”

Er streichelte Gon gemächlich durch die Haare.

"Der Junge wird Hunger haben wenn er aufwacht und jemand muss die Sauerei hier entfernen, bevor wir essen.~♥” Er zeigte mit dem Kopf zu dem toten Mann.

Kazuko nickte. Sie war schon alt. Und genau wie ihr Mann, hatte sie ihr Leben schon gelebt. Sie hatten wohl ein schönes Leben gehabt. All dessen war sich Hisoka bewusst. Auch der Tatsache, dass die Frau tun würde was er sagte. In ihren Augen sah er, dass sie sich sorgte, dass sie nicht zulassen würde, dass er ein so junges Leben auslöschen würde.

Ihre Hände bebten noch immer, als sie das Schälmesser wieder aufhob. "Ich tue was Sie sagen, Herr Morow, aber tun Sie dem Jungen nichts. Er ist doch fast noch ein Kind!” Sie weinte bitterliche, jedoch geräuschlose, Tränen.

"Na, na, kein Grund so förmlich zu sein. Nenn mich Hisoka~♠” Er lächelte noch etwas breiter. "Wir sind doch jetzt deine Gäste, nicht?~♠” Die Frau nickte ergeben, wandte ihren Blick von Hisoka ab und versuchte weiter die Kartoffeln zu schälen. Sie ließ sie immer wieder fallen, weil ihre Hände ihr nicht wirklich gehorchten.

"Ich kann auch gerne versuchen, dir zu helfen. Ich muss nur gestehen, dass ich kein sonderlich guter Ko-…~♠”, hatte er im Sing-Sang geplaudert, verstummte jedoch, als er spürte, dass Gons Kopf sich bewegte. Er blickte hinab und beobachtete seine wertvolle Frucht dabei, wie dieser sich drehte, den Kopf tiefer in seinen Schoß vergrub. Er spürte Gons Atem an seinem Bauch und eine Hand, die sich in seine weite, weiße Hose krallte.

"Ich befürchte, mein süßer Gon will nicht, dass ich dir helfe~♥”, erfasste Hisoka die Situation und er betrachtete Gon mit faszinierten Blick, die Lippen leicht geöffnet.

"Was haben Sie mit dem Jungen vor?”, fragte die Frau. Man konnte aus ihrer Stimme heraushören, dass sie die Antwort gar nicht wirklich hören wollte.

"Mit ihm?~♥” Er zeigte auf Gon und sie nickte.

"Hmm. Ich habe eine ganze Menge mit ihm vor. Ich schätze ich werde damit anfangen ihn zu vergewaltigen und ein wenig zu foltern. Du musst wissen, er hat sein Nen verloren. Ich weiß noch nicht wie er das bewerkstelligt hat, aber es ist ein Zustand den ich nicht akzeptieren kann.~♥” Er unterbrach seine lockere Erklärung für einen Moment und strich Gon mit einem seiner spitzen Fingernägel über die Wange. "Er ist die wertvolle Frucht, auf die ich jahrelang gewartet habe. Ich will gegen ihn kämpfen und ihn töten. Aber ohne sein Nen ist er kein Gegner mehr für mich, verstehst du das, Kazuko?~♥”

Sie reagierte erst nicht. Ihr stand bloß das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie war in ihrer Bewegung eingefroren. "Ihn ver...verge...Ich kann das nicht mal aussprechen! Hi-...Hisoka, er ist nur ein Junge!”

"Ach, du hast ja Recht…~♥”, seufzte er träge. "Vielleicht gibt er sich mir ja auch von alleine hin? Er hat so wunderbar gestöhnt, als ich ihm im Wald einen runtergeholt habe. Er war wild wie ein junges Kätzchen!~♠” Hisoka schnurrte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Kazuko hielt sich ihre vom Alter fleckige Hand vor den Mund.

"Ich sollte...Ich...die Kartoffeln müssen warten. Ich möchte meinen…” Jetzt schluchzte sie zum ersten Mal lautstark auf. "...meinen Mann beerdigen. Hisoka. Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass der Junge das sieht.” Sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen, hielt jedoch inne, als Hisoka ihr einen eiskalten Blick zuwarf.

Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, atmete dann genervt ein und wieder aus.

"Nun gut. Ich helfe dir. Es wäre pietätlos dich das alleine machen zu lassen.~♠” Er lächelte nun wieder, nahm aber eher widerwillig den warmen schweren Kopf von Gon hoch.

Er ging auf den leblosen Körper zu und hob ihn mit beiden Armen hoch. 

"Hatte er einen Namen?~♥”, fragte Hisoka leise. Für den Moment hatte er den Spaß daran verloren, die alte Frau zu erschrecken.

"Kohaku. Mein Mann heißt Kohaku”, antwortete sie leise. Sie griff ihre vermutlich selbstgestrickte, gestreifte Jacke feste und wandte sich zur Terassentür.

"Wir...er sollte im Garten liegen.” Ein weiterer bitterer Schluchzer erfasste sie. Sie schien langsam zu realisieren und zu fühlen was hier passiert war. Sobald die Leute die Angst verloren, passierte das immer.

Hisoka ging auf die Tür zu, schob sie mit seinem Fuß auf und trat in die deutlich abgekühlte Nachtluft hinaus. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät geworden war, während er sich so angeregt mit Kazuko unterhalten hatte.

Ein netter Abend.

Kazuko ging langsam an ihm vorbei, sie hinkte ein wenig und ihr Rücken war krumm. Sie durchquerte die sorgsam angelegten Gemüsebeete auf den dafür vorgesehenen Pflastersteinen und stoppte im hinteren Teil des Garten, an dem ein kleiner Baum stand. Offenkundig ein Kirschbaum, denn am Boden sammelten sich zwischen knisterndem Herbstlaub allerhand Kirschkerne.

"Kohaku mochte Kirschen”, hörte er ihre Stimme. Sie hatte leise gesprochen, aber er hatte sie trotzdem verstanden. Unter dem Kirschbaum also. Als würde die Wahl des Ortes noch irgendeine entscheidende Rolle spielen. Verrotten würde er so oder so.

"Ich erledige das~♠”, sagte er kühl und Kazuko trat an ihn heran, mit ihrer zitternden Hand schloss sie die Augen ihres Mannes und strich ihm ein letztes Mal durch die zerzauste Behaarung.

"Kümmer’ dich ums Essen. Wenn du damit fertig bist, kannst du nach Gons Wunden sehen. Er hat eigentlich unglaubliche Heilkräfte, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie durch sein fehlendes Nen auch verschwunden sind. Und…~♠”, er blickte sie wieder kalt an und schickte einen Impuls seiner düsteren, blutdurstigen Aura zu ihr, "...komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken.~♣”

Sie war, so schnell ihr gebrechlicher Körper es zugelassen hatte, mehrere Schritte zurückgewichen und über einen der Pflastersteine gestolpert. Doch sie fiel nicht hin, sondern blieb mitten in der Luft hängen. Die Menschen, die Gyo anwenden konnten, hätten nun den pinken Faden gesehen, der an Kazukos Brust klebte und sie davor bewahrte zu fallen.

Hisoka zuckte mit seinem Finger und Kazuko stand wieder aufrecht. Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an, wagte es jedoch nicht, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Seine Aura war verschwunden.

"Du solltest besser aufpassen. Wie sollst du dich um Gon kümmern, wenn du dich selber verletzt?~♠” Er legte die Leiche sorgsam ab und betrachtete den blutverschmierten Körper.

"Als erstes solltest du vielleicht das Blut im Wohnzimmer entfernen, noch bevor du dich wieder um das Essen kümmerst. Gon wird sowieso schon wütend sein, wenn er aufwacht. Nicht auszudenken wie er reagiert, wenn er erfährt, dass ich deinen Mann getötet habe und dich dazu genötigt habe ihn zu begraben.~♦” Er plauderte noch immer, als würden sie über etwas Belangloses wie das letzte eintönige Treffen des Bücherclubs reden.

Kazuko jedoch war klug und hatte schon viel erlebt. Sie verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl auf Anhieb. Sie strich sich nervös eine graue Strähne hinter ihr großes faltiges Ohr.

"Der Junge wird nichts davon erfahren”, versicherte sie demütig und ging zurück ins Haus.

Hisoka blickte ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, ehe er an der Hauswand eine Ansammlung von Gerätschaften stehen sah, darunter einen alten, rostigen Spaten. Er holte ihn und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er aktivierte sein Shu, verstärkte somit den Spaten und hatte das Loch in weniger als einer Minute ausgehoben.

Es war toll, so ein fähiger Nen-Anwender zu sein!

Er blickte noch einmal hinter sich zur Terassentür. Und als er wusste, dass er nicht beobachtete wurde, vergrub er seine hochhackigen Schuhe in der Hüfte der blutüberströmten Leiche und rollte sie achtlos in das Loch. Ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen schaufelte er den Dreck, sorgsam darauf achtend, dass er den erdigen Boden, der sich mit Blut vollgesaugt hatte, zuerst erwischte, zurück in das Grab.

_ Oh Gooon, wenn du wüsstest. Sieh nur...ich grabe sogar ein Loch für einen wertlosen, toten Körper, nur damit du nichts von ihm erfährst…~♥ _ , schoss es Hisoka in den Kopf und bei dem Gedanken an sein wertvolles Spielzeug lief ihm ein warmer Schauer die Kehle hinab.

Nach getaner Arbeit brachte er den Spaten zurück und ging dann wieder ins Haus. Dort fand er Kazuko vor, die hektisch den Boden schrubbte. Ihr Gesicht war verweint und aufgequollen.

"Na, na...Kazuko~♠”, mahnte er sie seicht lächelnd und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen. Der Stoff unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich rau und abgetragen an. 

"Was soll Gon denn denken, wenn er dich so sieht?~♠”, kam der nächste Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und sie nickte kurz.

"Entschuldigung. Das Putzmittel brennt nur so in den Augen”, sagte sie leise und trocknete den nun sauberen Boden mit einem fransigen Fetzen ab. 

Hisoka ließ sie los. Sie würde alles tun was er ihr sagte, solange sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass er Gon nichts tat. Und wieder legte sich ein breites, schelmisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. 

Am liebsten würde er sich sofort wieder zu Gon setzen, aber er musste sicher gehen, dass Gon nicht flüchtete, sobald dieser erwachte. 

"Es macht dir doch sicher nichts aus, wenn ich mir das Haus ein wenig anschaue, oder?”, fragte er Kazuko mit gespielter Höflichkeit. "Ich werde leider dafür sorgen müssen, dass ihr nicht flieht. Also muss ich ein paar Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vornehmen…~♥”

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und erhob sich wieder. Langsam und bedächtig. Hisoka sah ihr ihre Gedanken sofort an. In ihrem Kopf fing es an zu arbeiten. Ohne jeden Zweifel dachte sie darüber nach, was er mit diesen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wohl meinen konnte. Sie hob das Putzzeug und den Eimer mit dem rot schimmernden eingefärbten Wasser hoch.

Hisoka musterte sie kurz. "Keine Sorge, keine Fallen. Nichts tödliches oder gefährliches.~♠”, gluckste er und ging an ihr vorbei, zurück in den Flur, um sich das Haus strategisch vorzunehmen. Eine willkommene Ablenkung, während er darauf warten musste, dass sein prächtiges Spielzeug erwachte.


	7. Kapitel 7

"The nightmare  
Is slowly taking over  
All that's happened  
It is enabling him  
To take exactly what he wants  
Until he gets what he desires  
We'll be at his whim" The Show Must Go On, Part 1 by Famous Last Words

Sein Schädel brummte. Seine Brust pulsierte unter dem Schmerz seiner geprellten Rippe und seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken und kratzig an. Noch bevor er die Augen öffnen konnte, schossen ihm die jüngsten Ereignisse wieder in den Kopf.

Hisoka der ihn küsste, Hisoka der ihm einen runter holte, Hisoka wie er stöhnte, wie er keuchte, wie er ihn lüstern ansah und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Und dann Hisoka wie er seine Hand hob und dann Schwärze. 

Der Mistkerl hatte ihn K.O. geschlagen und er konnte spüren, dass er sich nun auf einer weichen Unterlage befand. Einem Bett oder etwas ähnlichem. Gons Sinne waren augenblicklich geschärft.

_ Wo bin ich? Wo ist Hisoka? _ , fragte er sich sofort, beschloss aber, erstmal zu horchen. Draußen schrie eine Eule auf. Es war vermutlich Nacht. Er hörte ein Geräusch, welches nicht weiter als drei Meter von ihm entfernt sein konnte. Das Klacken eines Messers, wenn man mit der scharfen Klinge auf einer Unterlage aufkam. 

_ Jemand schneidet etwas. Jemand kocht? Hisoka? Nein, nicht Hisoka. Er würde schneller arbeiten, präziser. _

Er traute sich die Augen zu öffnen und sah eine Frau an einem Esstisch sitzen. Ihre ergrauten Haare hatte sie zu einem Dutt gebunden. Ihr Gesicht war faltig und wirkte freundlich, wenn auch irgendwie besorgt. Ihre Jacke sah abgetragen aus, vermutlich selbstgestrickt. Gon war sich sicher, die Frau liebte diese gestreifte Jacke, denn sie war schon an vielen Stellen geflickt. Sie hatte Altersflecken im Gesicht und an den Händen und eine knubbelige Warze an ihrem Ohr. Vor ihr lag ein Schneidebrettchen, ein Haufen Kartoffelschalen und eine Schüssel für die verarbeiteten Kartoffeln. Ihre Finger zitterten leicht, als sie das Messer führte. Sie viertelte die Kartoffel, die sie gerade auf dem Brettchen hatte und schmiss sie dann in die Schüssel.

"Hallo”, sagte Gon jetzt leise und sehr freundlich zu der Frau. Er hatte beschlossen, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellte. Sie erschrak sich fast zu Tode und ließ das Messer klirrend zu Tisch fallen.

"Meine Güte hast du mich erschreckt!”, antwortete sie ihm mit belegter, aber liebevoller Stimme. 

"Entschuldigung!” Er kratzte sich betreten lächelnd an seinem Hinterkopf. "Das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht. Aber, wären Sie so nett mir zu sagen wer Sie sind und wo ich bin?”

"Mein Name ist Kazuko. Du bist hier in meinem Haus.”, sagte sie leise.

"Ich heiße Gon. Wieso sprichst du denn so lei-”, er unterbrach sich selbst, als er das Gesicht der Frau nochmal genauer musterte. Sie hatte besorgt gewirkt.

"Er ist oben.” Sie hatte sich ein wenig zu ihm gebeugt, als hätte sie ihm etwas zuflüstern wollen, ihre Hand zum Schutz an den Mund erhoben. Er sah Angst in ihren Augen aufblitzen.

"Ich verstehe”, sagte er mit gepresster Stimme und horchte erneut. Er hörte Wasserrauschen aus der oberen Etage.

"Kazuko, wir sollten fliehen!”, beschloss er leise, "Ich werde dich von ihm weg bringen, okay?” Auf achtsamen Sohlen stand er auf, um auf sie zuzugehen, doch sie schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf.

"Er hat das ganze Haus abgeriegelt. Ich habe schon versucht ein Fenster zu öffnen, aber es scheint wie festgeklebt.” Sie seufzte.

"Junge, wir müssen abwarten. Irgendwann wird einer von uns das Haus verlassen müssen. Auf diesen Moment musst du warten und dann fliehst du. Und zwar ohne mich. Ich bin alt und langsam. Ich halte dich nur auf.” Ihre Stimme war wieder liebevoll und sie legte eine ihrer rauen Hände auf seine, als er sich um bequemer zu stehen am Stuhl festhielt. 

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Ich lasse dich doch nicht hier zurück!” Er war unbeabsichtigt etwas lauter geworden und Kazuko machte "Psst!”. Dann sah er auf das Messer, das sie wieder in die Hand genommen hatte.

"Sei kein Dummkopf, Junge!”, fuhr Kazuko ihn an, als sie Gons Blick folgte. "Selbst wenn du ihn tötest, kommen wir nicht mehr aus dem Haus ‘raus. Vertrau einer alten Frau. Wir müssen geduldig sein. Er wird irgendwann einen Fehler machen”, erklärte sie mit ihrer langsamen trägen Stimme. 

Er mochte sie auf Anhieb. Aber auf ihre Worte reagierte er mit einem ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Hisoka macht keine Fehler.” Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Grummeln.

"Dann bring ihn dazu! Er hat nur von dir geredet. Er scheint auf eine kranke Art und Weise besessen von dir zu sein. Du musst das ausnutzen, hörst du?” Der Geruch der alten Frau wehte zu ihm, als sie sich vorbeugte und er fühlte sich sogleich heimisch. "Lenk ihn ab, wäge ihn in Sicherheit.” Sie fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen. "Hol ihm einen runter! Was auch immer!” 

Gon erstarrte.  _ Hat er es ihr etwa erzählt?!  _ Er legte beschämt die Hände vor sein Gesicht. "Das hat er dir nicht ernsthaft gesagt, oder?” Er klang sicher wie ein quengeliges Kind, die Stimme gedämpft durch seine aufgelegten Hände.

"Doch, doch. Er war recht prahlerisch.” Sie schüttelte abwertend den Kopf. ”Ziemlich unsympathisch, wenn du mich fragst.” 

Mit einem Mal ließ er die Hände fallen. "Unsympathisch? Mehr fällt dir dazu nicht ein?” Gons Stimme war ein ungläubiges Jaulen. Er war mit einem verrückten Killer und einer alten schrulligen, wenn auch liebevollen, Lady in einem Haus eingesperrt und aktuell gab es keinerlei Fluchtmöglichkeit. 

"Beruhig’ dich, Junge!” Sie nahm die letzte Kartoffel vom Stapel und viertelte sie. "Jetzt den Kopf zu verlieren und sich auf unwichtige Gefühle wie Scham zu konzentrieren, wird dich nicht weiterbringen.” Als sie das Messer beiseite legte, hob sie ihren Blick und musterte Gon.

Sie hatte Recht. Er musste sich zusammenreißen und durfte nichts überstürzten. Und seine Scham? Na, von der hatte er glücklicherweise noch nie all zu viel gehabt, wobei Hisoka genau zu wissen schien, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste, damit sie zum Vorschein kam. 

"Hilf mir mal. Die Kartoffeln sind schwer.” Kazuko erhob sich langsam, ihr Rücken war krumm und als sie losging, sah er, dass sie hinkte. Er nahm den schweren Behälter mit den Kartoffeln und folgte ihr. In der Küche angekommen stellte er den Behälter neben der Spüle ab.

"Brauchst du noch mehr Hilfe? Ich überlege, ob ich nach Hisoka sehen soll, um ihn von dir fernzuhalten.” Er grinste ein wenig. "Ich schätze, ich kann ihn besser bei Laune halten als du. Denn du hast Recht. Ich muss ihm wohl ein wenig Honig ums Maul schmieren, damit er einen Fehler macht…” Er seufzte. Dieses Vorhaben entsprach nicht im geringsten seinen Moralvorstellungen, noch wollte er sich in naher Zukunft, oder in überhaupt irgendeiner Zukunft, nochmal in einer so prekären Situation wiederfinden wie heute im Wald.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht mehr. Aber willst du nicht erstmal ein wenig zu Kräften kommen?” Sie sah ihn besorgt an. "Ich habe mich zwar um deine Wunden gekümmert, aber die Rippe, von der ich vermute, dass sie gebrochen ist, kann ich nicht verarzten.”

"Oh, danke! Aber das ist schon okay, ich bin zäh.” Er lächelte freundlich.

"Du bist ein guter Junge.” Sie lächelte zurück und machte sich dann ans Kochen. Er sah ihr noch ein paar Augenblicke zu, ehe er die Aufregung und Anspannung, die er die ganze Zeit zu verstecken versucht hatte, wieder hoch kommen fühlte und fast schon fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich an der kühlen Wand an. 

_ Fuck!  _ Mit bebenden Nasenflügeln sog er Luft ein.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _ Er schlug mit der Hand gegen die Wand.  _ Dieser kranke Bastard hatte jetzt auch noch eine unschuldige, alte Frau in die Sache mit reingezogen! _

Er war stocksauer, so wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr. Alles in ihm verlangte danach, Hisoka seine gerechte Strafe zukommenzulassen, aber sein Zustand zwang ihn, die Füße still zu halten. Sich anzupassen.

Was sollte er nur tun?  _ Wäge ihn in Sicherheit! Lenk ihn ab! _ , hallten Kazukos Worten in seinem Kopf wider.  _ Hol ihm einen runter! Was auch immer! _

Er schloss gequält die Augen. Sowas konnte er nicht. Er konnte sich nicht dazu herablassen, Hisoka von sich aus zu... Nein! Abgesehen davon, dass Hisoka sein falsches Spiel vermutlich sofort enttarnen würde. Er musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen und zwar schleunigst. Die Dusche ging schon eine Weile. Hisoka würde sicherlich bald wieder runterkommen und bis dahin musste er einen Plan parat haben.

Gon griff sich verzweifelt in die Haare und raufte sie. Er rutschte an der Wand hinab und kauerte in dem dunklen Flur. 

_ Ihn ignorieren? Ihn bekämpfen? Ihn austricksen? Das alles konnte Kazukos Leben kosten!  _

Ihm fiel einfach nichts Besseres ein, als geduldig abzuwarten. Zu sehen, wie die Dinge sich entwickelten. Zu schauen, welche Pläne Hisoka sich zurechtgelegt hatte, um ihm sein Nen wiederzubeschaffen. Vielleicht schaffte er es einigermaßen unbeschadet durch diese Tortur, ohne Kazuko dabei in Gefahr zu bringen. Und sobald er sein Nen wieder hatte, konnte er Hisoka besiegen und diesem Spuk ein Ende bereiten.

Gon entließ seine Haare aus seinem Griff und stand wieder auf. Die Anspannung schlummerte immer noch in ihm und er war sich sicher, dass sie auch nicht verschwinden würde. Nicht, ehe er Hisoka weit hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Gerädert stand er wieder auf und ging langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um sich dort genauer umzusehen. Es war gemütlich und liebevoll eingerichtet. Vielleicht ein wenig altbacken und kitschig, aber alles an diesem Ort strahlte irgendwie eine Wärme aus. Geborgenheit. 

Eine neue Welle von Wut überkam ihm. Wie konnte Hisoka es wagen, einen solchen friedlichen Ort mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beschmutzen? Er schnaufte. Aber er wusste auch, dass es nichts brachte sich aufzuregen.

Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und blieb an einer rustikalen, mit Schnörkel verzierten Vitrine hängen, in der er durch die Glasscheibe Teller und Tassen erblickte. Wie er es von Zuhause gewohnt war, wenn seine Oma kochte, begann er den Tisch einzudecken.

Als er einen dritten Teller dazu stellen wollte, hielt er inne. Sein Blick wurde grimmig und er stellte den dritten Teller ans andere Ende des Tisches. Wenn er schon mit Hisoka auf engstem Raum gefangen war, musste er ihn nicht noch näher als nötig zu sich holen.

Sein Weg führte ihn zurück in die Küche, um Besteck zu holen.

"Kazuko?”, fragte er, nachdem er den Kopf durch einen Türspalt steckte. Die alte Frau wendete gerade das Fleisch, welches sie in der Pfanne briet.

"Hmm? Was gibts, Junge?”, fragte sie, ohne zu ihm zu blicken.

"Weißt du, du kannst mich auch Gon nennen”, schlug er ihr vor, ehe er ihr sein eigentliches Anliegen mitteilte. "Wo finde ich denn Besteck? Ich decke gerade den Tisch ein.”

"Hier in der Schublade, mein Junge.” Sie zeigte auf die Schublade und kümmerte sich weiter um das brutzelnde und wirklich köstlich duftende Fleisch. Gon hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie hungrig er eigentlich war.

"Danke.” Er nahm sich, was sie benötigten und trat von der Küche in den Flur. Er hatte zu Boden geblickt und die Tür hinter sich zugezogen. Doch als er aufsah, stand Hisoka vor ihm.

"Du bist wach~♠”, stellte dieser leicht lächelnd fest.

"Du bist nackt”, entgegnete Gon geschockt trocken und er konnte nicht umhin, seinen Blick wandern zu lassen. Nunja. Nicht ganz nackt. Er trug immerhin ein Handtuch um die Schultern. 

"Schön das es dir aufgefallen ist.~♥”, flirtete Hisoka und ließ seine Hand mit weit gespreizten Fingern seine Brust hinabstreichen. ”Wer hätte gedacht, dass unser Wiedersehen so  _ dreckig _ verlaufen würde? Ich hätte mir Wechselsachen einpacken sollen.  **_Überall_ ** klebte...~♥”, erklärte Hisoka in seinem üblichen Sing-Sang, doch Gon unterbrach ihn, als er merkte, was Hisoka im Begriff war zu sagen. "Erspar mir das! Bitte! Ich decke den Tisch weiter ein!”, fuhr er Hisoka an. Ein letzter Blick auf Hisokas Hand, deren Fingerspitzen geradeso in das rote Schamhaar gerutscht waren. Gon drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ Hisoka hinter sich.

Der Kerl war wirklich unfassbar schamlos. Gon errötete, denn als er das Besteck wütend auf den Tisch knallte, wurde ihm etwas sehr Unangenehmes sehr bewusst. Er sah an seinem Körper herab und sah auffällig weiße Flecken auf seiner braunen Hose und auch die feinen Haare an seinem Bauch ziepten, sobald er sich bewegte. Er war selber noch voll eingesaut.

"Jetzt geh ich duschen!”, rief er entschlossen durch das Haus, damit auch Kazuko wusste was er tat. Er würdigte Hisoka keines Blickes, als er an der Wohnzimmertür an ihm vorbei musste. Das würde ihm jetzt noch fehlen, sich noch einen blöden Spruch von dieser Blödmann anhören zu müssen. Gon achtete penibelst darauf, dass sich ihre Körper nicht berührten. Hisoka blickte ihm amüsiert hinterher. Den Blick spürte Gon in seinem Rücken.

"Vergiss deinen Bauch nicht, Gon!~♠”, rief Hisoka ihm hinterher. Als hätte Gon es geahnt. Wäre er nicht so gut erzogen, wäre er ihm jetzt an die Gurgel gegangen. Erst wurde er sexuell missbraucht und dann machte sich Hisoka auch noch darüber lustig. 

Seine Schritte hallten laut durch das Treppenhaus, so sehr stampfte er. Er war schon wieder so wütend! 

Er betrat den Raum, von dem er vermutete, dass es das Badezimmer war. Und staunte nicht schlecht, als er eine beträchtliche Anzahl an unterschiedlichsten Gummientchen auf dem Badewannenrand entdeckte. Eine hielt ein Mikrophon in der Hand, eine andere wiederum war gekleidet wie ein Polizist. Gon war verwirrt. Wie kam man denn auf die Idee, Gummientchen zu sammeln?

Er schloss die Türe hinter sich. Wer war er, dass er sich ein Urteil bilden durfte? Die alte Frau, Kazuko, mochte nun mal Gummientchen, so gern, wie er selber Tiere mochte.

Mit einem aufmerksamen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er nicht umhin, sich beobachtet zu fühlen. All diese kleinen schwarzen, fröhlichen, aufgemalten Augen, die ihn musterten. Sahen, wie schmutzig er war. Sahen, was mit ihm getan wurde.

"Ach guckt doch nicht so blöd!”, motzte er die Enten an und streckte ihnen die Zunge heraus.

Gon blickte in den Spiegel. Er sah fürchterlich zugerichtet aus. Sein Hals war dort, wo Hisoka ihn gebissen hatte, gelblich-lila angelaufen, zwar ein Zeichen für seine Heilung, dennoch gruselig. Seine Wange war etwas geschwollen und leuchtete rot. Die Ohrfeigen hatten wirklich gesessen.

_ Ich bin wegen einer Ohrfeige gekommen…! _ , wurde Gon die traurige Wahrheit bewusst. Er strich sich selber vor dem Spiegel über die Wange.

_ Bin ich vielleicht auch verrückt? Stehe ich auf die harte Tour? _

Gon war wirklich besorgt. Er wollte nichts sein, was auch nur im Ansatz an Hisoka erinnerte. Er verabscheute diese Kreatur so sehr, wie er ihn auch bewunderte. Und so etwas tat er nicht all zu häufig, denn er fand, jeder hatte eine Existenzberechtigung.

Er hob sein Muskelshirt hoch, um es auszuziehen. Auf seinem unteren Bauch, da wo seine Haare sich einen Weg zum Bauchnabel hoch gearbeitet hatten, klebte der Beweis, den er mit aller Macht von sich schrubben wollte. Hisokas und sein eigenes Sperma. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht.


	8. Kapitel 8

"Maybe we're just having too much fun  
Maybe you can't handle yourself  
Staring at me with your lips and tongue" Bulls in the Bronx by Pierce The Veil

"Da bist du ja endlich!” sprach Kazuko ihn freundlich an. Auf dem Tisch vor ihr dampfte es aus Töpfen und Pfannen, die auf Korkuntersetzern standen.

"Wir haben auf dich gewartet, du musst unfassbar hungrig sein, du armer Junge!” Sie lächelte, doch es erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

Hisoka saß auch schon am Tisch. Er hatte zumindest den Anstand gehabt, sich für das Essen das Handtuch um die Hüfte zu binden. Gons Blick verdüsterte sich. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass er jetzt einen auf glückliche Familie mit Hisoka machen musste, nur damit dieser Kazuko nichts antat. Wenn es nur um ihn selber gegangen wäre, hätte er Hisoka schon längst wieder angegriffen, aber so?

Da auch er natürlich keine Wechselklamotten dabei hatte, hatte auch er sich nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschwungen.

Gon setzte sich Hisoka gegenüber, an den Platz, der am weitesten von ihm entfernt war. Er spürte Hisoka Blicke deutlich auf sich.

"Das sieht lecker aus, Kazuko. Dürfen wir anfangen? Ich verhungere!”, sagte Gon freundlich zu Kazuko und lächelte sie an. 

Hisoka schwieg nur. Als Kazuko das okay gab, fing auch er an zu essen. Gon beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Ein leichtes Lächeln aufgelegt, ließ Hisoka Gon nicht aus den Augen. Jeder Bissen den er aß, zelebrierte er. Er öffnete langsam und lasziv den Mund und schnappte sich das, was er auf seiner Gabel hatte, so wie er sich Gons Lippen geschnappt hatte, als sie im Wald waren. 

Gon kam es fast wieder hoch. Er legte die Gabel beiseite und versuchte Hisoka zu ignorieren und an etwas anderes zu denken, aber das war gar nicht mal so einfach. Je mehr er versuchte nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, desto mehr Bilder tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert. Selbst wenn Hisoka ihm nichts tat, tat er ihm was. Er manipulierte ihn und sorgte dafür, dass Gon niemals vergessen würde, was zwischen ihnen beiden passiert war.

Gon platzte der Kragen.

"Hör doch endlich auf damit!”, maulte er Hisoka nun über den Tisch hinweg an und zeigte wutentbrannt mit seinem Zeigefinger auf ihn. 

"Hm?~♥” Hisoka ließ mit aller Ruhe und Gelassenheit die Gabel sinken und lächelte ihn an.

"Tu nicht so unschuldig! Ich weiß genau was du versuchst!”

"Und das wäre?~♠” Hisoka Lächeln wurde eine Spur amüsierter.

"Du...Du weißt genau wovon ich rede! Dein Verhalten, die Art wie du isst. Du kotzt mich an!”

Hisoka gluckste. "Hm, dir passt also meine Art zu essen nicht? Willst du mich dann vielleicht lieber füttern?~♠” Hisoka hielt ihm auffordernd die Gabel entgegen. 

"Was..? Nein!” Gon stutzte. "Hör einfach auf, mir so blöde Gedanken in den Kopf zu setzen!”

"Gon~♦”, fing Hisoka an, sein Amüsement machte Gon richtig sauer. "Dein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten ist wirklich schmeichelhaft, aber ich muss leider gestehen, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, dir irgendwelche Gedanken in den Kopf zu setzen. Wobei…~♥”, er leckte sich über die Unterlippe. "...ich sehr gerne wissen würde, woran du gerade denkst...Ich wette, es ist etwas Unartiges!~♥” Hisoka hob wissend die Augenbrauen.

Gon nahm sich seine Gabel wieder, um wütend in seinem Essen herumzustochern, damit er sich nicht weiter darauf konzentrierte, dass er gerade heftigst errötete. Jetzt durchscheinen zu lassen, dass Hisoka voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, kam nicht in Frage.

"Träum weiter”, murrte Gon nur um die Diskussion wieder zu beenden und aß weiter. Egal wie übel ihm war, er musste etwas zu sich nehmen, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, schwach zu sein.

"Ich komme nach dem Essen darauf zurück, Gon…~♥”, versprach Hisoka und widmete sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit. "Sehr lecker, Kazuko~♠”, lächelte er die alte Frau an. 

Kazuko hatte sich aus ihrem Gespräch herausgehalten und blickte Hisoka nun verwirrt an. Sie nickte nur langsam, ehe sie sich wieder ihrer verbliebenen Kartoffel widmete.

Jetzt war es ruhig. Sie schwiegen allesamt. Nur das leise Klirren von Gabeln, Messern und Gläsern die auf dem Tisch abgestellt wurden, waren zu hören. Eine gespenstige Stille. Unangenehm. Wie ein Besuch beim Zahnarzt, bei dem man den Mund weit aufmachen musste und dann erstmal nichts geschah. 

Hisoka wollte nach dem Essen darauf zurückkommen? Gon verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er hatte sich in keine gute Situation manövriert, soviel war sicher. Er hätte seine Wut einfach schlucken und Hisoka weiter ignorieren sollen, aber dieser egoistische Arsch ließ in ihm etwas überschnappen. 

Langsam aber sicher merkte Gon, wie er immer nervöser wurde. Er traute sich gar nicht recht aufzuessen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Hisoka ihm den Appetit verdorben hatte, schien dieser irgendwas vorzuhaben, irgendwas, was Gon ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde. Und genau deshalb zog er seine Mahlzeit noch so lange wie möglich in die Länge und hatte bemerkt, dass Hisoka dies wohl höchst amüsant fand, denn dieser saß nur da, seinen eigenen leeren Teller vor sich und beobachtete jeden Bissen den Gon tat aus verheißungsvollen, abwartenden Augen. Dieser Blick jagte Gon einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Jetzt musste Gon jedoch kapitulieren, es ließ sich einfach nichts mehr an der Tatsache ändern, dass sein Teller leer war. Er lächelte Kazuko an.

"Ich räume ab, okay?”

"Das tust du nicht~♥”, schnitt Hisoka sein Vorhaben ab, kalt und herrisch. Weg war das Lächeln.

"Du…!”, Gon wollte wütend wie er war, etwas erwidern, aber Hisoka unterbrach ihn sofort.

"Kazuko. Räum ab und dann geh hoch. Ich brauche etwas Zeit mit Gon, um ihm beizubringen, wie man sich zu Tisch benimmt.~♥” Hisokas Stimme war wieder sein üblicher, herablassender, gespielt freundlicher Sing-Sang. In Gon brodelte es. Die alte Lady hatte schon genug unter ihnen zu leiden. 

Gon machte Anstalten ruckartig aufzustehen, aber ein Blick von Hisoka reichte aus, damit er es ließ. Hisoka sah ihn an und er konnte die Drohung in seinem Blick, ja schon fast seine Blutlust spüren. Wäre er jetzt aufgestanden, wäre Kazukos Kopf gerollt. Gon krallte sich an der Tischplatte fest und starrte Hisoka wütend an. Dieser mörderische Mistkerl hatte ihn völlig in seinem eiskalten, zuckersüßen Griff und es gab aktuell nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Sobald Kazuko oben war, war wenigstens sie vorerst aus der Schussbahn.

"Beweg dich noch ein Stück und ich sorge dafür, dass Kazuko unserer kleinen... _ Unterhaltung _ ...beiwohnt, verstanden?~♣” Hisoka hatte das Wort "Unterhaltung” so unmissverständlich erotisch betont, dass in Gon gleich wieder die Bilder aus dem Wald hoch kamen und er schluckte. Ein gewaltiger Kloß hatte sich in seiner Kehle gebildet und sein Herz pochte erbarmungslos gegen seinen Brustkorb, unangenehm, als wollte es am liebsten gleich herausspringen und fliehen. Und Gon konnte es seinem Herz nicht einmal übel nehmen.

Gon versuchte sich auf Kazukos Bewegungen zu konzentrieren. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr danken sollte, dass sie so langsam war, oder ob er sich wünschte, es schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Je freier der Tisch wurde, desto breiter wurde Hisokas Grinsen. Gon war sich sicher, Hisoka genoss es ihn leiden zu sehen, das Warten und das Lauern. Und das es nichts gab, was Gon machen konnte, um dieser Situation zu entgehen.

"Das reicht jetzt. Geh hoch.~♠” Hisokas Stimme unterbrach Gons Gedanken.

"Hisoka...bitte. Der Junge, er hat doch nichts getan...Lassen Sie…”, versuchte Kazuko sich für ihn einzusetzen, doch Gon wünschte, er hätte sie irgendwie davon abhalten können. Er würde ihren Protest, ihren Versuch seiner Rettung ausbaden müssen.

"Geh!~♥”, sprach Hisoka eindringlich und Kazuko gab sich geschlagen und ging. Mit einem letzten mitleidigen Blick auf Gon zog sie die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich zu.

Sie waren allein.  



	9. Kapitel 9

"You can never know  
What it is you do to me  
I can't take what you're doin' to me!  
I can't take it!" The Promise by In This Moment

Erst war es eine ganze Weile still gewesen, denn Gon hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung was auf ihn zukommen würde, noch wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Eine Minute löste die nächste ab, das leise Ticken der alten Uhr, welche über der Tür hing, wurde gefühlt immer lauter und unheilvoller.

"Gon”, seufzte Hisoka. “Kleiner süßer Gon…~♥” Gespielte Theatralik.

"Komm her. ~♠” Er nickte auffordernd mit dem Kopf und klopfte kurz auf seinen Schoß, das Grinsen breit und versöhnlich.

_ Auf gar keinen Fall! _

Nichts in dieser Welt würde Gon dazu bringen, sich dorthin zu setzen. Nicht ein Rudel tollwütiger Fuchsbären

"Nein! Ich muss erst nachdenken!”, widersprach Gon mutig und blickte ihm stark entgegen. Hisoka gluckste belustigt. Wieso lernte Gon eigentlich nicht aus seinen Fehlern? Hisokas Blick wurde gleich eine Nuance anders, irgendwie erregt, denn seine Lippen hatten sich ein wenig geöffnet, seine Zunge war kaum sichtbar über seine Unterlippe gefahren und der Blick den Gon auf sich spürte, ließ ihn schlucken.

"Wir…~♥”, begann Hisoka mit langsamer, bedrohlicher Stimme, "...können das auf zwei Arten regeln, Gon.~♥” Hisokas Kopf hatte sich ein wenig geneigt, das Grinsen noch irre gestreckt. "Du kommst her und ich zeige mich versöhnlich, oder du bleibst da sitzen und machst mir Umstände.~♦” Gon konnte in Hisokas Blick sehen, dass er auf die Umstände hoffte.

Gon stand langsam auf, er musste jeden Muskel in sich dazu zwingen sich zu bewegen. Er ging langsam um den Tisch herum, den Blick wütend auf Hisokas Gesicht gerichtet. Bei ihm angekommen, rutschte Hisoka ein Stück mit seinem Stuhl zurück und erhob seine Hände, die er im Schoß liegen hatte. Es war eine auffordernde Geste. Gon starrte das Bild vor sich noch ein wenig an. Er wusste nicht genau wie er vorgehen sollte. Sollte er sich rittlings darauf setzen? Quer drüber? Hisoka schien seine Gedankengänge bemerkt zu haben.

"Breitbeinig.~♥”, beantwortete er die nicht gestellte Frage, spitze Eckzähne blitzten auf. "Und ich will das du mich ansiehst.~♠”, Hisokas Mundwinkel erhob sich auf einer Seite, es sah verschmitzt aus.

"Aber…!”, wurde Gon es direkt bewusst. Sein Handtuch würde ihn nicht mehr bedecken, sobald er da saß. Sein Gehirn rotierte in dem Versuch irgendeinen Ausweg zu finden. Aber es fand keinen. 

"Möchtest du, dass ich mein Handtuch auch ablege? Das wäre nur fair, nicht?~♥”, schlug Hisoka lasziv vor, doch bevor dieser etwas vergleichbares tun konnte, packte Gon, nun noch eine Spur wütender, trotzig sein Handtuch und riss es sich von der Hüfte, schmetterte es zu Boden und kletterte dann ein wenig unbeholfen auf Hisokas Schoß. Es gab nichts wofür er sich schämen musste! Das bisschen Nacktheit würde er auch noch überstehen.

"Jaaa…~♥” Hisokas Atem streichelte Gon an der Wange, genau wie der raue Tonfall. “So ist’s brav.~♣” Ein fester Griff an Gons Hüften zog ihn tiefer in den Sitz und er erzitterte instinktiv. Sein entblößter schlaffer Penis lag seelenruhig auf Hisokas unterem Bauch und sein Magen fühlte sich wieder an, als würde er durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht werden. Dieser geisteskranke Widerling.

"Und jetzt?”, fragte Gon mit schmalen Lippen, die Arme hatte er umständlich vor dem Körper verschränkt. Er hatte versucht seine Stimme zu kontrollieren, aber neben seiner Wut war das starke Zittern zu hören.

Hätte er doch bloß nicht gefragt.

Nach dieser Aktion war es für ein paar endlose scheinende Sekunden sehr still. "Jetzt genehmige ich mir meinen Nachtisch!~♠” Plötzlich schnappte Hisoka nach Gons Lippen, grinsend und spielerisch, als würde er von einem Apfel abbeißen wollen. Gon wich perplex zurück, legte seine Hände auf Hisokas Schultern, damit er nicht nach hinten runter fiel. Infolgedessen wurde Hisokas Grinsen noch breiter und jetzt wo Gons Arme nicht mehr im Weg waren, zog Hisoka Gon ganz, ganz nah an seinen Körper heran.

Es war nicht mehr nur noch Hisokas Atem, diesmal waren es seine Lippen, die Gons Wangen streichelten. Ihre nackten Oberkörper lagen eng aufeinander und Hisoka schien überall zu sein. Sein Geruch. Seine irrsinnige Präsenz. Große Hände wanderten von seinen Hüften auf seine Arschbacken.

"Schon viel besser.~♠”, hauchte Hisokas Stimme genüsslich. Kurz darauf zog eine warme Zunge eine feuchte, kribbelnde Spur über Gons Wange bis zu seinem Ohr.

_ Ihh! _

Gon wischte sich angeekelt die Wange mit dem Handrücken ab, doch er traute sich nicht zu reden. Alles was er bisher getan hatte, gesagt hatte, nichts hatte ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise genutzt. Plötzlich setzten sich die Hände in Bewegung und Gon seufzte überrascht auf. Hisokas kühle Finger auf seiner Haut fühlten sich schön an. Angenehm. Falsch. Plötzlich ebenso betörende Lippen auf seinem Mund. Er kam überhaupt nicht damit zurecht, was gerade passierte. Sein Körper der ihn betrog und ihm weismachen wollte, die Berührungen zu genießen und dann sein Kopf, der sich sicher war, dass hier auf keinen Fall zu wollen und sich bis aufs letzte gegen Hisoka zu wehren. 

Sein Kopf war auf jeden fall um Längen stärker als sein Körper.

"Stopp!” entzog sich Gon ruckartig. Überrascht und angewidert wie er war, verpasste er Hisoka eine Ohrfeige. Hisokas Kopf flog zur Seite. Hisokas spitze Zunge, die einen Blutstropfen von den Lippen leckte. Langsam drehte Hisoka Kopf wieder zu ihm und Gon erschauderte bei dem Gesichtsausdruck den er jetzt sah. Die Lippen zu einem unnatürlich breitem Lächeln geöffnet, die Augenbrauen in freudig überraschter Manier hochgezogen und die Augen erfüllt von einer gefährlichen Begierde.

Gon schallte sich selbst einen Dummkopf, solange er nicht wusste ob und wie er diesem Ort entfliehen könnte, sollte er lieber versuchen aus der Schussbahn zu bleiben und Hisoka nicht noch mehr reizen. Aber damit hatte er ja schon immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt.

"Hisoka...Es tut mir Leid...Ich wollte...nicht…”, versuchte Gon die Situation irgendwie zu besänftigen.

Doch es war zu spät.

"Gooon….Du solltest nichts beginnen, was ich beenden muss.♥”, tadelte Hisokas Stimme kichernd. Fruchtigsüß und zugleich eiskalt. Die Finger die ihn zuvor gestreichelt hatten, gruben sich jetzt tief in das Fleisch seines Rückens. Gon zischte schmerzerfüllt auf und hielt sich grob in Hisokas Schultern fest. Und als dieser seine Finger hervor holte, leckte er mit ausgestreckter Zunge genüsslich seine mit Blut besudelten Finger ab. Seine rosa Zunge wurde, genau wie seine Lippen, von Finger zu Finger blutverschmierter. Hisoka sah nun wirklich gespenstig aus, das Gesicht verschmiert, der verhangene Blick und diese unbändige nach Zerstörung strebende Aura, die langsam in ihm aufzukommen schien. Gon fröstelte es und ihm wurde immer mulmiger zumute. Dieser kranke Bastard tat mit ihm was er wollte, so wie er es mit hunderten Menschen vor ihm gemacht hatte und er hasste sich so sehr dafür, dass er nichts tun konnte, als es über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er atmete schwerer.

"Oh nein...oh Goon. Das ist guuut. Aber zu früh...~♥”

Gon hörte heraus, dass Hisoka irgendwie mit sich zu kämpfen schien, verstand aber nicht genau warum. Sich aber darüber bewusst, dass jegliche Reaktion seinerseits die Situation wieder verschlimmern konnte, hielt er den Mund.

Dann spürte Gon, wie Hisoka ihn von seinem Schoß schob und vor sich hin stellte.

"Geh einen Schritt zurück.~♥”, sprach er nun zum ersten Mal im Befehlston.

Gon gehorchte verwirrt und spürte den Esszimmertisch im Rücken, wodurch die Kratzspuren fies brannten.

Er besah sich den Mann vor sich. Das Handtuch lag am Boden und die beachtliche Erektion, geschmückt von einem getrimmten Büschel roter Schamhaare, hielt er nun in seiner alabasterfarbenen Hand. Seine lackierten Nägel formten einen unnatürlichen Kontrast zur hellen Farbe seines Glieds.

"Knie dich hin, Gon. Vor den Tisch.♣”, sprach er weiter, mit festen Zügen fing Hisoka an die Härte zu massieren.

Gon tat es widerwillig. Seine Beine fühlten sich breiig an, als würden sie jeden Moment nachgeben und er merkte nun wie sehr seine Hände zitterten. Er hatte Angstschweiß auf der Stirn.

Hisoka stand auf und kam langsam den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu. Ein dreckiges Lächeln. Hisokas freie Hand fühlte er durch seine dicken Haare streichen und dann fest zu packen.

"Mach deinen Mund auf.~♠”, befahl er weiter und Gon merkte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, weil der Griff in seinen Haaren so fest war. Als er nicht sofort reagierte spürte er die warme Spitze von Hisokas Erektion, feucht von den ersten Lusttropfen, wie sie gegen seine geschlossenen Lippen drückte. Er drehte angewidert den Kopf weg.

"Gooon. Es wird nur schlimmer wenn du dich wehrst. Und vergiss nicht, wir fahren gerade noch den Schmusekurs...~♥”

Gon schluckte schwer, als er den Penis vor sich, aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Und den sollte er jetzt in den Mund nehmen? Wie soll das denn alles da rein passen? Ein Ruck durchzog ihn, Hisoka hatte seinen Kopf wieder gerade gerückt.

"Hier spielt die Musik.~♥”

Gon sah auf die Erektion und dann nach oben in den sichtlich gefesselten Blick von Hisoka, gefesselt, dessen war Gon sich sicher, von dem Anblick, von ihm, Gon, wie er da kniete und zu ihm hinauf sah, ängstlich und überfordert.

"Oh Gon...dieser Blick…~♥” fing Hisoka ungehemmt das Stöhnen an. Sonor und animalisch. Ein Vibrieren, gleich dem Schnurren eines Gepardes. Hisoka verstärkte den Griff in Gons Schopf. Er jaulte leise auf.

"Na, sollen wir?~♥”, fragte Hisoka mit belustigten Tonfall.

Gons Aufsässigkeit übernahm wieder die Kontrolle und so begann er mutig zu protestieren.

"Nein!”, er fuhr mit einem "Und…” fort, doch in dem Moment in dem er seinen Mund öffnete, nutzte Hisoka den Augenblick und drängte seine Erektion zwischen seine Lippen.

"Oh Gooon….~♥” ertönte ein lautes Stöhnen von Hisoka.

Gon, überrascht von der plötzlichen Fülle in seinem Mund, schluckte schwer und bescherte Hisoka damit das nächste leise Aufstöhnen. Er schmeckte die Flüssigkeit die Hisokas Glied absonderte und würgte instinktiv, so intensiv nahm er den Geschmack wahr. Ganz anders als Hisokas süß-herber Geruch, schmeckte er eher...süß-salzig!?

Hisokas Hände in Gons Schopf vergraben, fing er an den Kopf nach vorne und nach hinten zu bewegen, langsam, Hisoka schien sich nur vorwagen zu wollen.

Gon krallte sich in Hisokas Hüften, versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, sich zu befreien, er biss sogar kurz zu, fühlte aber sofort als Konsequenz, wie er brutal an den Haaren gezogen wurde. Ihm ging langsam die Luft aus, er wurde panisch und schlug nun gegen die Hüfte, in die er sich gekrallt hatte.

"Du musst durch die Nase atmen, Gon.~♥” erklang Hisokas raue Stimme.

"Lass locker und lass es gleiten. Und sieh mich gefälligst an!~♠”

Gon hatte vor lauter Angst zu ersticken die Augen fest verschlossen, Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab. Er versuchte auf Hisoka zu hören, lockerte seine Muskulatur und atmete hektisch durch die Nase ein und aus. 

"Jaaa….seeehr gut….du bist ein guuuter Junge, Gooon….~♥”

Hisokas Hände krallten sich fester in Gons Haare. Hisoka bewegte sich nun immer tiefer in ihn, langsam, aber tief. Gon spürte den Schwanz gegen seinen Gaumen drücken und würgte. 

"Kontrollier es.~♠”, wies Hisoka ihn an. 

_ Kontrollieren? Wie um Himmels Willen soll ich meinen Würgereflex kontrollieren? _

Doch es schien Hisoka egal zu sein, wie er es bewerkstelligte, denn er stieß immer wieder langsam in ihn, immer wieder tief in seinen Rachen, das Würgen folgte, wieder und wieder. Gons Gesicht war nass von Tränen, er sah Hisoka hilfesuchend an. Er wusste nicht wie, es funktionierte nicht.

"Du musst aufhören zu schlucken.~♠”, gab Hisoka ihm einen Hinweis und er versuchte es.

Eigentlich würde er sich jetzt darüber aufregen und damit beschäftigen, dass er all das hier nicht wollte, aber die Eindrücke, die Probleme, die dieser Blowjob mit sich brachte, verdrängten seine sonst so lauten Gedanken.

Und zum ersten Mal musste er nicht würgen. 

"Jaaa. Du lernst schnell. Muss an deinem guten Lehrer liegen.~♠”

Hisoka erhöhte nun sein Tempo und auch die Tiefe noch ein wenig mehr, mit der er in Gon eindrang. Die Hände in seinen Haaren hielten ihn so fest, dass seine Kopfhaut brannte, seine Lippen fühlten sich taub an und sein eh schon wunder Rachen schmerzte am meisten. Hisoka fickte ihn in seinen Rachen. Er fickte ihn, unbarmherzig, enthusiastisch.

Er hatte nichtmal die Möglichkeit sich an das Tempo anzupassen, er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle über die Bewegungen. Hisoka hielt seinen Kopf an Ort und Stelle und stieß einfach nur zu. Er konnte nicht ausweichen, er würde seine Reflexe nicht mehr lange unterdrücken können, er...

"Schluck es!~♥”, befahl Hisoka, die tief donnernde Dominanz bescherte Gon eine Gänsehaut.

Er hatte sich mit seinen Händen nun schon so fest in Hisokas Hüfte gekrallt, dass er sichtbare Abdrücke hinterließ. 

"Gooon…~♥”, kam es schwer von Hisoka, ehe Gon eine heiße Flüssigkeit in seinem Rachen fühlte.

Er würgte wieder, denn Hisoka hatte sich nach dem letzten Stoß so fest in seinen Rachen gedrängt, so weit, dass Gon die Schambehaarung an der Nase kitzelte.

Er versuchte sein Würgen zu unterdrücken und die Samenflüssigkeit die noch nicht direkt seine Kehle hinunter gelaufen war, hinunter zu schlucken. Es schmeckte sehr merkwürdig, wieder irgendwie süßlich - Alles an Hisoka schien irgendwie süßlich zu schmecken oder zu riechen!

Nach mehreren Versuchen in denen Gon abwechselnd versuchte zu schlucken, stattdessen jedoch würgte, schaffte er es endlich sämtliche Flüssigkeit in sich aufzunehmen.

Hisoka ließ ihn ruckartig los und zog seinen feuchten, nun erschlafften Penis aus seinem Mund heraus. Gon fühlte sich abartig benutzt.

"Oh Gon...Das war schön, nicht?~♥”

Gon sackte in sich zusammen, hatte er vor lauter Anspannung die gesamte Zeit in sehr aufrechter Haltung verbracht. Er stützte sich mit zitternden Händen auf dem Boden ab und hustete. Hisoka kicherte nur belustigt.

"Ich freu mich auf das nächste Mal. Willst du es jetzt gleich?~♥”

Gon, der bis gerade gen Boden gehustet hatte, blickte verstört auf. Er sollte das nochmal machen? 

"Du…!”, doch Gons Protest endete in einem neuen Hustenanfall. Sein Rachen hatte Flammen gefangen, erst die Kotzerei im Bad und jetzt das hier. Als er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, spürte er noch ein ganz anderes Problem.

"Oh Gon.~♥”, sogar Hisoka schien überrascht, erfreut überrascht. 

"Meine Behandlung sollte eine Strafe für dich sein, kein Vergnügen.~♠”, Hisoka starrte auf Gons Erektion.

"Hat es dich so sehr angemacht, von mir in den Mund gefickt zu werden?~♠”, Hisokas Hand packte sich wieder fest in seine Haare und zog ihn hoch. Gon blickte ihn an, verwirrt, verärgert, verraten.

Gon antwortete nicht. Was hätte er auch antworten sollen? Sein Körper sprach Bände und wenn er Hisoka weiß machen wollen würde, dass es ihn nicht angemacht hat, würde dieser ihm sowieso nicht glauben. Den Atem konnte er sich also sparen.

"Komm her!~♠”, Hisoka hatte ihn an den Haaren grob nach oben gezogen.

"Ahh!”, beschwerte sich Gon und versuchte die Hände die ihn hielten, von seinem Kopf weg zu ziehen. "Hisoka, lass los. Au!”

Doch Hisoka ließ sich davon nicht abbringen. Er manövrierte Gon nah an seinen Körper, ließ dann los, packte ihn an seinen Oberschenkeln und hob ihn auf die Tischkante. Das alles passierte so schnell, dass Gon kurz schwindelig geworden war und er sich erschrocken um Hisokas Hals festgehalten hatte.

"Was...Was soll das?”, bebte Gons Stimme. Hisoka war ihm ganz nah. Zu nah. Sein Gesicht, sein Atem, sein Geruch. 

"Was wäre ich für ein Entführer, wenn ich diese Situation nicht ausnutzen würde?~♠”, Hisokas Stimme klang wieder rau, aufgeregt und mit einem flinken Haschen, erwischte er Gons Lippen mit seinen. 

Gon war für einen Moment viel zu perplex um zu regieren, aber seine tief verwurzelte Abwehr schaltete sich sofort ein. Er ließ seinen Hinterkörper einfach nach hinten fallen um dem Kuss zu entkommen, hatte aber nicht mit einkalkuliert, dass er Hisoka mit sich ziehen würde. Gon spürte wie seine Erregung an Hisokas Bauch rieb. Er keuchte in den einseitigen Kuss.

Hisokas Zunge stürmte in ihn und erkundete nach Herzenslust, Gon aber reagierte nicht. Doch tief in seinem Hinterkopf ertönte ein leises Stimmchen. 

_ Versuchs doch wenigstens mal... _

Aber dieser Gedanke war für ihn keine Option. Er löste sich von Hisoka, versuchte ihn wieder von sich zu drücken, als Hisoka von seinem Mundwinkel zu seinem Hals wanderte.

"Hör endlich auf! Ich will das nicht! Stop!”, sein Atem ging abgehackt und seine Erektion pulsierte hart unter Hisokas Gewicht. Hisoka sah zu ihm auf, er schien etwas abzuwägen oder über etwas nachzudenken.

Kurze Augenblicke später fühlte er die schon bekannte Hand von Hisoka zwischen ihren Körpern, in festen, intensiven Bewegungen massierte er Gons Glied. Gon stöhnte. Hisoka biss ihn in die Unterlippe. Die Bemühungen wurden rapide intensiviert und Gon griff nur noch in die leuchtend rote Mähne die er überall vor sich sah. 

"Hisoka… nicht… ich…”, doch kurz bevor er den Tsunami über sich hinein brechen fühlte, hörte Hisoka auf. Ein kätzisches Grinsen auf den Lippen, ließ er ihn los und entfernte sich von ihm. 

"Den Rest schaffst du alleine.~♦”, Hisoka setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und beobachtete ihn.

"Was?”, fragte Gon schockiert. "Ich...du…”, er schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.

"Ach, störts dich wenn ich zuschaue?!~♣”, Hisoka kicherte teuflisch. "Wenn es dir lieber ist, schaue ich in der Zeit mal nach Kazuko...!~♥”, seine Drohung war abartig. Gon wurde es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht wieder bewusst. Hisoka war abartig und krank und unberechenbar.

"Nein, schon okay.”, bemühte Gon sich, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Er legte die Hand um sein Glied und fing an es zu pumpen. Er schloss die Augen. Vielleicht fand er tief in seinem Inneren einen flüchtigen Gedanken, der ihm hierbei helfen würde. Doch selbst wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er nichts als feuerrotes Haar und glühend goldene Augen.

"Nein. Sieh mich an.~♥” Hisokas Stimme ließ keine Widerworte zu und Gon sah ihn daraufhin wütend an. Leider nicht wütend genug um seine Erregung wegzuwischen.

Hisokas Blick war, ja, wie sollte man das beschreiben? Erregt, aber irgendwie auch fasziniert. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich jetzt über ihn hermachen wollen, es sah eher aus, als würde er dem Schauspiel am liebsten den ganzen Tag zuschauen, wie ein Kind stundenlang vor dem Aquarium stehen konnte und es ihm nicht langweilig wurde.

Gon schluckte nervös, seine Kehle stach unangenehm. Er wusste, er würde hier nicht aus der Situation raus kommen, ehe er nicht durch seine eigene Hand gekommen war. Aber dieses Vorhaben stellte sich als trickreich heraus. Zu masturbieren, damit eine alte Frau nicht sterben musste, war nicht allzu erregend und zudem äußerst verstörend. Aber er bewegte seine Hand dennoch, mit aller Kraft und Geschwindigkeit versuchte er es hinter sich zu bringen. Aber seine Gedanken ließen ihn einfach nicht über die Klippe kommen. Er schien blockiert, sofern er, zumindest teilweise, selber die Kontrolle über seine Erregung hatte.

"Ich kann nicht…”, keuchte er, die Minuten die zäh verstrichen waren und seine pochende Erregung ließen ihn verzweifeln.

"Du brauchst doch nicht etwa meine Hilfe, oder?~♥”, feixte Hisoka, ein süffisantes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Gons Gedanken überschlugen sich. Nein, er wollte keine Hilfe, aber er brauchte sie. Aber das konnte er Hisoka doch nicht sagen. Sobald er dieses dünne Eis einmal gebrochen hatte, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sein Körper, dieses verräterische Stück, würde Hisoka von da an als Spielball seiner Gelüste dienen, soviel war sicher. Er würde ihn immer wieder so weit bringen, ihn immer wieder fallen lassen, in dem Wissen, dass er, Gon, bei ihm ankommen musste um Erlösung zu finden. Er konnte das nicht zulassen.

Hisoka war aufgestanden und bedächtig auf ihn zugekommen. "Na, bekomme ich noch eine Antwort von dir, oder quälst du dich weiter? Du brauchst mir nur zu sagen, was ich tun soll und ich tue es.~♠”

"Dann lass mich und Kazuko gehen.”, presste Gon zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Hisoka lachte, ein offenes ehrliches Lachen. Gon war mehr als nur irritiert.

"Na, so war das jetzt nicht gemeint, aber ein guter Versuch Gon. Na los. Sprich es aus…~♥”

Gon atmete tief, jede Faser in seinem Körper war angespannt, gierte nach der notwendigen Hilfe, zugleich schrie sein Kopf all die Dinge, laut, die dagegen sprachen.

"Hisoka...Hilf mir.”

"Du musst da schon etwas präziser werden. Und ein ´bitte´, hat auch noch niemandem geschadet.~♣”

"Bitte…”, setzte Gon nach. Den Rest brachte er einfach nicht über die Lippen.

Seine Hand hatte sich die ganze Zeit weiter bewegt, er spürte wie er der Klippe immer wieder nahe kam, aber er konnte einfach nicht springen.

"Fuck...bitte,”, fluchte Gon nun, die Verzweiflung in seiner eigenen Stimme kotzte ihn an. ”Hisoka…” Die Muskulatur in seinem Bauch verkrampfte sich.

"Fuck? Sicher das es das ist, was du willst?~♠”, Hisoka legte eine Hand auf Gons Hüfte und Gon fühlte sich, als würder er unter dieser Hand verbrennen. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Nein! Das war es ganz sicher nicht, was er wollte!

"Nein…”, sein Widerstand war kaum herauszuhören, denn seine Stimme war dünn und zittrig. 

"Hisoka…”, er kniff die Augen zusammen, "Bitte. Hilf mir...berühr’ mich.”

"Ich berühre dich doch schon…~♥”

"Mehr, tiefer. Deine Hand...an meinen...du weißt schon…”, Gon ertrug sein eigenes wirres Geplapper nicht mehr und dann spürte er, wie Hisoka ihn mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte auf die Kante des Tisches zog. 

"Und jetzt nochmal als ganzen Satz.~♣”, Hisokas Atem blies seine feineren Härchen von Gons Ohr weg. 

"Bitte Hisoka, nimm meinen...meinen Penis in die Hand und…”, doch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, spürte er die gewünschte Hand an seinem Glied. Gon seufzte tief, zugleich erschrocken über den Unterschied den es machte, wenn ein anderer ihn berührte. Wenn Hisoka ihn berührte. Nicht das er irgendeinen Vergleich hätte.

"Mhhh…”, Gon schloss seine Augen. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er kam, dass spürte er. Aber es wurde immer noch zurückgehalten, sein Kopf konnte einfach nicht ausblenden, dass die Person die ihn berührte, Hisoka war. 

Feste, gekonnte Züge vollzog Hisoka, packte Gons Kopf plötzlich wieder fest in den Haaren und presste ihm seine Lippen auf. In Gon krampfte sich alles zusammen, der Mistkerl hatte genau auf den Moment gewartet, in dem er kommen würde, auf den Moment, in dem er schwach wurde. 

Der Orgasmus kitzelte an seiner empfindlichen Spitze, brach sich bahn und wieder, für den Bruchteil weniger Sekunden, presste er sich Hisoka entgegen und stieg in den feurigen Kuss mit ein. Gon spürte Hisokas samtig, süße Zunge, wie sie seine umkreiste. Die Kombination aus seinem Orgasmus und diesem Kuss war umwerfend, es riss ihn mit, aber wieder nur so lange, bis er seine gesamte Ladung auf Hisokas Hand gespritzt hatte. Dann löste er sich fluchtartig und starrte Hisoka ungläubig an, nicht fähig zu akzeptieren, dass er sich so von ihm mitreißen ließ.

Er war nun innerhalb von zwei Tagen zweimal durch Hisokas Hand zum Höhepunkt gekommen. Und der Ekel, den er jetzt verspürte, übertraf den des ersten Males um Längen. 

Gon schubste Hisoka von sich, sprang von der Tischkante und rannte aus dem Raum, die Hand vor den Mund gepresst, in die Küche.


	10. Kapitel 10

Die Küche war still. Still und verloren. Genauso wie Gon. Er hatte jetzt bestimmt schon seit zehn Minuten den Kopf über die Spüle gehalten, aber übergeben hatte er sich nicht. Die Tränen in seinen Augen klammerten sich am Inneren seiner Lider fest, als gäbe es nichts Gefährlicheres als sich jetzt die bebenden erhitzen Wangen hinab zu wagen. Hatte er sich jemals so gefühlt wie jetzt? 

Sein Atem ging fast schon hechelnd, als würde ein jeder zu ausgedehnte Atemzug die Wahrheit nur noch tiefer in ihn hineinpressen. Gon schloss gequält die Augen. Das kühle Metall der Spüle ließ seine Finger langsam erkalten, oder war das doch die Angst in ihm? War es dieses gottverdammte Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit? Oder doch einfach pure Wut?

Gon biss die Zähne aufeinander, sein Kiefer spannte schmerzhaft, aber ihm war es egal. Alles war besser als dieses wirre Geflecht aus Gefühlen. Eine seiner frierenden Hände ballte sich entschlossen zur Faust, erhob sich und schlug fest auf die Granitplatte, die die Küche als Arbeitsfläche schmückte.

Als er langsam seine Augen öffnete und auf seine Hand sah, schweifte sein Blick unwillkürlich zu etwas anderem. In der Ecke, fast unsichtbar hinter einer Rolle Küchenpapier, stand ein alter Fotorahmen aus Messing, schwer und klobig. Das dort eingerahmte, schwarzweiße Bild zeigte Kazuko, viele Jahre jünger als jetzt. Im Hintergrund ein riesiges Gebilde aus Kürbissen, eine Art Pyramide, und rechts und links neben ihr saßen zwei Männer. Einer davon in Kazukos Alter. Der andere vermutlich zwanzig bis dreißig Jahre jünger als sie. Ihr Mann und ihr Sohn.

Gons Gesichtszüge entglitten. Ganz langsam nur. Sein bis eben noch angespanntes Gesicht, die gekräuselte Nase, die eng zusammengepressten Augenbrauen, alles verlor seinen Halt, rutschte sachte in eine leblose Expression, jene, die Menschen erfasste, wenn sie einen Verlust erkannten. Jener Ausdruck, der die Machtlosigkeit widerzuspiegeln schien, mit der man konfrontiert wurde, wenn es um den Tod ging.

Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und mit einem nachdenklichen Blick starrte er das Foto an. Kazuko war ganz allein. Seine andere Hand löste sich endlich von der Spüle und er ergriff langsam, sorgsam, als würde er einen wertvollen Schatz bergen, das Foto. Kazuko hatte Mann und Sohn verloren. Er nahm das Bild in beide Hände und hielt es auf Brusthöhe vor sich. Kazuko war ganz allein, hatte Mann und Sohn verloren und jetzt wurde sie auch noch von Hisoka gefangen gehalten. Auf dem Bild sahen sie aus, als wären sie für immer jung. Als wären sie für immer eins. Als wäre es der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben gewesen und ebendieser glücklicherweise nur einer von vielen. Einer, dem ein immer schönerer Tag folgte, einfach, weil man zusammen war. 

Der leise, und doch für die stille Umgebung erschreckend laute, Aufschlag seiner Träne auf dem gepflegten Glas des Bildes riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Mit einem Mal überwältigte ihn ein Schluchzen und die Tränen flossen ungehemmt. Schnell nahm er eine Hand von dem Bild, wischte hektisch die Träne weg, die es gewagt hatte, diesen intimen Moment dieser überglücklichen kleinen Familie zu stören.

Hastig stellte er das Bild wieder zurück, denn seine Hände zitterten nun wieder so stark, dass er große Angst hatte, das Bild fallen zu lassen. Ganz vorsichtig drehte er es ganz genauso, wie er sich zu erinnern glaubte, dass es gestanden haben musste. Es durfte nicht zerbrechen. Es durfte nicht verändert sein. Zumindest die Erinnerung, das Relikt vergangener Glückseligkeit, sollte Kazuko genauso erhalten bleiben wie es gewesen war. Er und Hisoka hatten schon nach diesen wenigen Stunden hier genug durcheinander gebracht.

Langsam und sehr bedächtig wandte sich Gon von dem Bild ab, denn er war es nicht, dem es erlaubt war, in dieser im Bild festgehaltenen Welt auf ewig glücklich und jung zu sein. Das durfte nur Kazuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich suche übrigens immer aktive Leute, die mit mir FSK18-RP schreiben. :) Aktuell sehr aktiv im Haikyuu Fandom. Meldet euch gerne bei mir!


	11. Kapitel 11

Gon wusste nicht wohin mit sich. In der Küche fühlte er sich erschlagen von Kazukos Schicksal und im Wohnzimmer lauerte Hisoka, der sich sicherlich immer noch in seinem Erfolg suhlte, ihn, Gon, wiederholt zum Höhepunkt gebracht zu haben. Kazuko hatte sich sicherlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer schlafen gelegt und er würde den Teufel tun und sie dort stören. Leise schloss Gon die Küchentür hinter sich und lehnte sich im Flur an die Wand an. Der raue Putz kratzte über seinen sowieso schon in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen blanken Rücken. Unglaublich müde war er und das, obwohl er einen Großteil des Tages ohnmächtig verbracht hatte. Aber die ganze Prozedur, die er heute über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, hatte ihn wirklich ausgelaugt. 

Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und aus, um wieder einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen. Kazukos Familienfoto zu finden, hatte ihn mitgenommen. Mehr noch als Hisokas Übergriff am Esszimmertisch. Wenn es um ihn selbst ging, konnte er fast alles ertragen. Aber sobald jemand anderes litt, ging es ihm einfach an die Substanz. 

Ein plötzlicher Krach aus dem Wohnzimmer ließ Gon aufschrecken. Wo kamen denn auf einmal diese unbekannten Stimmen her?

Alarmiert stürmte Gon ins Wohnzimmer. Dass er sich zuvor nichts angezogen hatte, bemerkte er erst, als er Hisoka splitterfasernackt auf dem Sofa liegen sah. Das flauschige Handtuch lag unter ihm ausgebreitet und seine blasse Haut wurde von einer schnellen Abfolge wechselnder Bilder beleuchtet, die dem Fernseher entsprangen. 

“Mach das gefälligst leiser! Kazuko schläft”, sagte Gon gereizt, gerade so laut, dass er die Stimmen im Fernseher übertönte. So unauffällig wie möglich tapste er an dem Sofa vorbei, hob das Handtuch auf, welches er vor wenigen Minuten noch zu Boden gepfeffert hatte und wickelte es sich wieder um die Hüften. Er musste sein Pech ja nicht noch weiter heraufbeschwören, indem er sich Hisoka in all seiner Pracht präsentierte.

“Nö~♠”, antwortete Hisoka achselzuckend und grinste Gon an. “Nimm mir doch die Fernbedienung ab, dann kannst du es selber machen.~♣”

Ohne Umschweife ging Gon auf das Sofa zu, um seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, aber einen Schritt vor der Sofakante blieb er zögerlich stehen. Wie Hisoka so da lag. Auf der Seite, den Kopf auf dem Ellenbogen abgestützt, den anderen Arm lässig auf seinen Hüften abgelegt, in der Hand die Fernbedienung. 

Eine Mischung aus Wut und Faszination kam in Gon hoch. Wut, weil Hisoka es wagte, sich so schamlos in Kazukos Zuhause breit zu machen und Faszination, weil Hisoka wirklich unverschämt gut dabei aussah. Er hätte Leorios Worte wirklich ernster nehmen sollen, darüber, dass sich während und nach der Pubertät so einige Dinge verändern würden…

Denn genau das schien Gon gerade zu passieren. Sex. Sexualität. Küssen. All das war bis vor 24 Stunden nie ein Thema gewesen, mit dem er sich großartig beschäftigt hatte. Und dann kam Hisoka und hatte ihn mit einem explosiven Feuerwerk in eine noch unbekannte Welt  _ entführt _ . Ja, sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes entführt!

Und Gon kämpfte dagegen an. So gut es eben ging, ohne Kazuko zu gefährden. Aber wie lange würde das funktionieren? Sein Körper reagierte schon jetzt sehr sensibel, und nicht nur sein Körper! Selbst sein verräterisches Unterbewusstsein enttarnte seine sich entwickelnde Vorliebe für muskulöse, rothaarige Illusionisten Stück für Stück. Auch wenn Gon es sich noch nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte. Wie denn auch, nach gerade mal einem Tag? Völlig verrückt!

Gon überwand den letzten Schritt, seine Wut war verpufft, nicht restlos, aber größtenteils, und er setzte sich seitlich auf Höhe von Hisokas Knien auf die Sofakante, so dass er Hisokas Gesicht sehen konnte.

“Kannst du nicht bitte einfach leiser machen?”, sprach Gon jetzt versöhnlich. Sich mit Hisoka anzulegen würde nichts bringen. Sie würden nur laut sein, wenn sie jetzt stritten oder kämpften. 

Hisoka musterte Gon nachdenklich und knabberte dabei ein wenig auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Seine Augen funkelten jedoch schon jetzt so, als hätte er bereits die nächste verrückte Idee im Sinn.

“Leg dich zu mir, dann mach ich leiser~♥”, sagte Hisoka schließlich und rutschte, um seinen Kompromiss zu untermalen, mit dem gesamten Körper hinten an die Sofalehne heran.

Die Müdigkeit in Gon ließ ihn, nach kurzen Augenblicken des Zögerns, des inneren Protestes, resigniert seufzen. Wenn Hisoka die verdammte Flimmerkiste abstellte, würde Kazuko vielleicht ein paar Stunden Schlaf finden.

“Ist gut”, sagte er entkräftet und Hisoka starrte ihn folglich nur ungläubig an.

“Wirklich?~♥”, fragte er freudig und überrascht nach und sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

Gon nickte kurz. “Wenn du ruhig bist und den Fernseher leise machst, dann leg ich mich zu dir.” Ehe Gon sich versah, war Hisoka in eine aufrecht sitzende Position geschossen, umschloss Gon mit beiden Armen und zog ihn leise kichernd mit in die Kissen.

Plötzliches Herzklopfen. Heißer Atem an seiner Stirn. Hisokas nackte Brust vor seinen vor Schreck geweiteten Augen. Wie war er nochmal auf die Idee gekommen, hier vielleicht selber ein wenig schlafen zu können?

“Willst du mitgucken?~♥”, fragte Hisoka ruhig. Der Geräuschpegel im Hintergrund wurde etappenweise leiser, bis er die Stimmen im Fernsehen kaum noch vernehmen konnte. “Wenn ja, musst du dich nur umdrehen…~♠”, flüsterte Hisoka jetzt.

Trotz der spärlichen Beleuchtung, nur der Fernseher spendete mal mehr oder mal weniger Licht, konnte Gon ein kleines, perfekt rundes Muttermal unter Hisokas Schlüsselbein sehen. Die Sehnen, die sich an Hisokas Hals hochzogen, spannten sich kurz an und mit jedem Atemzug fiel Gon tiefer in Hisokas Odeur. Wie hypnotisiert schüttelte Gon den Kopf. Er würde lieber so liegen bleiben… Da! Auf der Schulter! Noch ein Muttermal…

“Du bist auf einmal ganz handzahm…~♠”, raunte Hisoka und kicherte dann leise. “Ich könnte mich glatt daran gewöhnen hier mit dir zu liegen…~♥”

Die Lippen hatten sich währenddessen langsam von seiner Stirn auf seine Wange vorgewagt, wo sie sanft kitzelten, sobald sie sich zum Sprechen bewegten. “Hisoka…”, sagte Gon leise, aber eine flinke Hand an seinem Kinn stoppte jedes weitere Wort.

Die leise Stimme klang nun tiefer. “Psst. Verdirb es nicht.~♠” Bedächtig führten Hisokas Hände Gons Kinn nach oben. Langsam kam Hisoka seinem Mund noch näher, so quälend langsam, als müsse er atomare Hürden überwinden und eine Atombreite bevor Hisokas Lippen Gons berührten, hielt er inne. Alles was Gon aufsog, war Hisokas Atem. Hisoka atmete aus und wenn er das tat, atmete Gon automatisch ein, ließ sich benebeln von der Intimität, den Atem des Anderen zu teilen. Unwillkürlich erzitterte er, spürte einen Impuls, der ihn die Lippen weiter öffnen ließ. Nur ein Stück, eine zarte Nuance, so, als wolle er Hisoka küssen.

_ Bin ich der Erste, dem er so nah kommt? _

Abrupt schreckte Gon zurück. Mit seinem ungläubigen Blick sah er Hisoka in die Augen. Suchte nach einer Antwort auf seine Frage. Hisoka schaute ihm ebenfalls tief in die Augen. Die flackernden Lichter des Fernsehers spiegelten sich in den goldgelben Iriden und machten es noch schwerer, etwas zu erkennen. Was auch immer Gon meinte in diesen gefährlichen Augen finden zu können. Was auch immer es sein mochte, was Hisoka enttarnen würde. Was Gon verraten würde, dass Hisoka kein Monster war. Gon war willens, es zu finden. Der Blick in Hisokas Augen schien ebenfalls etwas zu suchen, soweit war Gon sich sicher. Denn er hatte die Stirn leicht gerunzelt und seine Augen sprangen langsam von rechts nach links, als würde er jedes von Gons Augen einzeln mustern.

_ Bin ich es? Bin ich der Erste?  _ Wie völlig irre diese Frage über seinen Entführer klingen musste begriff Gon jetzt noch nicht.

Plötzlich verhärtete sich Hisokas Blick, eilig schweifte er über Gons Kopf hinweg Richtung Fernseher. Die Stirn straffte sich, seine Lippen verloren an Nachdenklichkeit, zurück blieb nur Ausdruckslosigkeit.

“Schlaf endlich~♥”, sagte Hisoka harsch und mit einem Mal war die Intimität verwischt. Gons aufgeregtes Zittern wandelte sich, ließ ihn nur noch vor Unbehagen weiter beben. Er schluckte, mehrmals, aber nichts vermochte die Barriere in seiner Kehle hinfortzujagen. War dies womöglich seine letzte Nacht? Hatte er Hisoka so sehr verärgert, war er so sehr in dessen Privatsphäre eingedrungen, mit nur wenigen forschenden Blicken, dass Hisoka es nicht tolerieren konnte und ihn töten würde?

“Wirst du mich diese Nacht töten?”, flüsterte er gegen das vorhin entdeckte Muttermal. Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Angst unterdrücken zu wollen. Hisokas Arm, der unter Gons Kopf lag, spannte sich kurz an. 

“Nur, wenn du auf wundersame Art und Weise dein Nen zurückbekommst und wir diese Nacht kämpfen.~♠” Eiskalt war gar kein Ausdruck. Es war eine namenlose Kälte in Hisokas Stimme.

Gon kämpfte mit den Tränen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er auseinanderbrechen. Und zugleich schnürte es ihm den Brustkorb zu, denn es tat ihm leid. Hisoka tat ihm leid. Und das war es, was Hisoka in seinem Blick gesehen hatte. Das war es, was ihn hat wütend werden lassen. Und jetzt tat es Gon noch mehr leid, denn der Umstand, dass Hisoka sein Mitleid wütend machte, war der Beweis dafür, dass dieses Mitleid mehr als nur gerechtfertigt war. Sich zu entschuldigen würde die Sache vermutlich nur schlimmer machen.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte Gon sich zu entspannen. Er würde Hisoka einfach in Ruhe lassen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, zu groß war die Unberechenbarkeit mit der Hisoka handelte. Es war keine Option, Kazuko in Gefahr zu bringen. Zu keinem Augenblick.

Langsam schmerzten Gons Unterarme, denn er hatte sie die ganze Zeit über verkrampft zwischen ihren eng aneinanderliegenden Körpern an seine eigene Brust gepresst. Er rückte die Schulter auf der er lag ein wenig zurecht und legte seine Hände dann locker auf Hisokas Brust ab. “Mir ist kalt”, wisperte er ganz leise und rückte mit seinem gesamten Körper noch näher an Hisoka und schloss müde die Augen. Dann spürte er ein Bein, dass seine Beine noch näher zog, bemerkte, dass sein Handtuch sich bei der Bewegung löste und von seinen Hüften rutschte und dann wie Hisokas Bein über seinem liegen blieb. Spürte, wie ihre Bäuche bei jedem Atemzug aneinander drückten. Spürte, wie Hisokas freier Arm ihn erst noch näher zog, Gons Kopf an seine Schulter drückte, dann wieder verschwand. Dann eine flauschige Decke, die über sie gezogen wurde und zuletzt wieder Hisokas Hand, die unter der Decke langsame Bahnen von Gons Hüfte zu dessen Rücken fuhr und wieder zurück. 

Hisokas Achterbahn von Stimmungen war wirklich zu viel für Gon. Selbst mit den begrenzten Facetten seiner eigenen Gefühlswelt kam er schon ständig durcheinander, aber Hisokas launenhafte Art, diese Unbeständigkeit, überforderte Gon. Er war froh, jetzt endlich schlafen zu können. Und mit den langsamen, warmen Bewegungen auf seiner Haut, mit Hisokas weicher Wange, die sich sanft an seinen Kopf schmiegte und mit diesem beruhigendem Geruch in der Nase…


End file.
